Descubra al asesino
by AyeshaSH
Summary: Un horrible crimen se ha cometido en la tierra media y Gandalf debe descubrir al asesino antes que ataque de nuevo, ¿lo logrará? SLASH. TERMINADO!
1. Cumpleaños feliz

Descubra al asesino por: L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, la trama, mía ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
  
A/N: Sí, sí, ya lo sé...el título es muuuuuuuuuuy "original", je je, es que no encontré nada mejor por el momento. Esta historia pertenece al género policial. (Clasificado R: SLASH (creo que ya no es necesario que defina qué es eso, ¿verdad?), violencia, acción) y creo que me gustará mucho escribirla y espero que a ustedes también..  
  
Resumen: Se ha cometido un horrible crimen en la Tierra Media, con muchos sospechosos, y Gandalf tendrá que descubrir al asesino antes de que éste vuelva a atacar... ¿lo logrará?  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 1: Cumpleaños feliz  
  
1 Habían pasado más de tres años desde la boda de Arwen y Elessay y dos desde que fueran bendecidos con el nacimiento de un heredero: Eldarion, alegría y orgullo de su padre. Un heredero que él nunca hubiera podido proporcionar, pensó Legolas con amargura mientras cabalgaba hacia Gondor.  
  
Desde la boda, era la primera vez que volvía a Minas Tirith, pues la ciudad le traía dolorosos recuerdos, y había rechazado una tras otra las múltiples invitaciones hechas por los soberanos para ir a visitarlos. Sin embargo, esta vez era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arwen y una ocasión especial, pues al día siguiente, Elrond partiría para siempre hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, siendo luego seguido por los elfos de Lothlórien. Ante tales acontecimientos, su padre no le permitió negarse, y, al no poder asistir él mismo, lo nombró representante del reino de Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil estaba furioso, no entendía la obstinación de su hijo por mantenerse lejos de Gondor y de sus amigos de antaño, y lo atribuyó a la falta de una familia propia, pues Legolas se había negado a desposar alguna doncella y tampoco se le conocía relación con nadie. Tampoco le gustaba al Rey Elfo su amistad con Gimli, el enano, pues era pariente de uno de los trece que se burlaron de él huyendo en barriles de vino luego de emborrachar a los guardias con sus malas artes.  
  
Legolas viajó solo, pues Mirkwood ya no era un lugar peligroso, aunque solían haber aún orcos y arañas, pero si se viajaba con precaución era posible evitar a esos seres. Además, deseaba reflexionar y preparse para el temido encuentro con Elessar, por quien sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Se preguntaba si Arwen sabía algo, pero no, era poco probable, pues de saberlo, él sería la última persona en el mundo que invitaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿o se equivocaba?...Legolas suspiró. Ni siquiera la relación que sustuvo con Glorfindel, breve pero intensa, había podido arrancar al mortal de su corazón.el primer amor no se olvida.  
  
Descansó brevemente en Ithilien, y continuó su viaje, esperando llegar a Gondor en unos días. La primera noche luego de salir de Ithilien, la pasó en el bosque, sintiéndose reconfortado por los hermosos árboles. El paisaje había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que pisara esas regiones, los campos volvían a reverdecer y se veían señales de prosperidad. Elessar era sin duda un buen rey, pues donde quiera que iba, escuchaba comentarios favorables acerca de su reinado.  
  
2  
  
En el palacio había gran actividad y expectativa aquella mañana, pues era sabido que los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo se reunirían de nuevo en esa ocasión. También se encontraban allí Elrond, sus hijos y Glorfindel, representando a Rivendel, y acababa de llegar una comitiva acompañando a Faramir y Eowyn. Los sirvientes habían acondicionado las habitaciones para los miembros de la Comunidad en la segunda planta en el ala este, cerca de los aposentos del rey. Pasando la escalera, en el ala oeste, estaban las habitaciones de los elfos de Rivendel, Faramir y Eowyn, y la comitiva que llegaría de Lothlórien.  
  
Elessar y Arwen daban personalmente la bienvenida a todos sus invitados en el salón del palacio. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no los acompañarían Éomer ni Imrahil, pues ambos se encontraban en una misión encomendada por Elessar y habían viajado a las tierras de Arnor para inciar la unificación de los reinos.  
  
El acontecimiento más importante del reino era en esos momentos la fiesta de cumpleaños de su soberana, y esto tenía la máxima prioridad para todos. Arwen miraba pensativa a su esposo, lo había notado un poco extraño y creía adivinar por qué.  
  
- "Él vendrá. Thranduil en persona confirmó la invitación", dijo la reina con voz neutral.  
  
- "Lo sé, pero no sabes lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser...", repuso Elessar  
  
Arwen suspiró, allí había algo que Elessar no le había dicho, quizás fuera la razón por la que Legolas nunca había aceptado las invitaciones que le habían cursado en ocasiones anteriores.  
  
- "¿Ustedes discutieron? ¿tuvieron algún problema?", preguntó ella al fin. Había estado evitando preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente decidió arriesgarse.  
  
- "No, sólo seguimos el destino trazado para cada uno. Yo tengo mi reino, él el suyo, supongo que es natural que eso pase", contestó Elessar luego de pensarlo un momento.  
  
La respuesta no fue del agrado de la reina, pero se dijo que indagaría más tarde, cuando estuvieran en sus habitaciones. Y también interrogaría a Legolas, pues estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de todo.  
  
Tras unos minutos de silencio, se oyeron los sonidos de trompetas y cuernos, que anunciaban la llegada de la comitiva de Lothlórien. Encabezando la marcha iban Celeborn y Galadriel, en un magnífico carruaje con el techo descubierto, siendo flanqueados por Haldir, el capitán de la guardia y por una conocida figura pelirroja, pues Finw? se había convertido en el segundo de Haldir y en persona de confianza de la Dama. Para nadie era un secreto la relación de los dos elfos, incluso ambos vivían juntos, sin embargo, jamás descuidaron su trabajo y las fronteras de Lothlórien se hallaban mejor resguardadas que nunca.  
  
Los soberanos de Gondor salieron a recibir a los soberanos de Lothlórien, intercambiándose los saludos protocolares, la Dama Galadriel abrazó con afecto a su nieta, y se alejó con ella a buscar a Eldarion, que tenía sus habitaciones en la primera planta, junto a las de su nana.  
  
Los sirvientes condujeron a Celeborn, Haldir y Finw? hacia sus aposentos, en la planta alta. Esto representó un problema al inicio, pues Elessar no sabía que Haldir vendría acompañado, nada de eso decía la misiva de Celeborn, de modo que acondicionaron rápidamente la única habitación vacía que había entre ambos pabellones, en la cual había una enorme cama que los dos elfos podrían compartir. Celeborn y Galadriel fueron instalados en la más lujosa habitación del ala oeste, como correspondía a elfos de su alcurnia. También instalaron a la doncella personal de Galadriel, Luthién, en la habitació contigua a la de su señora. Hechos estos arreglos, se sirvió el almuerzo.  
  
3  
  
Los hobbits y Gandalf se encontraron con Gimli en Bree y desde allí hicieron el camino hacia Gondor, el enano estaba feliz de reunirse con sus amigos y de ver nuevamente a Legolas, pues después del viaje que hicieran a Fangorn, hacía dos años, no habían vuelto a verse.  
  
Frodo, Pippin y Merry se encontraban como siempre muy animados, luego de explicar la ausencia de Sam, que acababa de ser padre, se dedicaron a contar cómo Frodo se había deshecho de Saruman y Gríma y había traído nuevamente tranquilidad a La Comarca, que ahora estaba nuevamente próspera y bella.  
  
El viaje transcurrió con historias de los viajes de Gimli y Gandalf y anécdotas del Rey Elessar cuya fama se extendía por toda la Tierra Media. Sin embargo, los hobbits no pudieron dejar de notar cierto nerviosismo en su amigo Gimli cuando pasaban por algún poblado, pues tomaba su hacha, mientras disimuladamente palpaba con la mano uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica. No le preguntaron nada, pues el malgenio del enano no había cambiado en esos años, pero era evidente que llevaba algo valioso.  
  
Luego de un largo y agotador viaje, al fin, una tarde, llegaron a las puertas de Gondor y fueron recibidos con todos los honores.  
  
- "¡Gandalf, viejo amigo! Representa para nosotros una gran alegría recibir en nuestra casa a quien jugó un papel tan importante en la restauración de la grandeza de Gondor", exclamó Elessar, abrazando a su amigo.  
  
La reina a su vez abrazó al mago dirigiéndole palabras de bienvenida.  
  
Luego Elessar se inclinó hacia Frodo y lo saludó efusivamente, repitiendo el saludo con Pippin, Merry y Gimli. A este último se inclinó diciéndole en voz muy baja, para que nadie pudiera oírlos  
  
- "En mi estudio, a las 6"  
  
- "¡Trancos! ¡Pero que bien te sientan esas ropas de rey!", exclamó Pippin, - "hasta se diría que has rejuvenecido. Si estos son los beneficios del matrimonio, entonces me los he estado perdiendo tontamente"  
  
Arwen rió ante la ocurrencia del hobbit y ordenó a los sirvientes conducirlos a sus habitaciones para que se asearan y luego servirles algo de comer, pues bien conocía las costumbres de La Comarca. La habitación que se les asignó la compartirían con Gimli y estaba junto a la de Legolas. En ella el mobiliario habíase reducido de tamaño, de manera que se sintieran a gusto, con excepción del cuarto de baño que también usaría el elfo.  
  
Elessar salió de su estudio pues no se podía concentrar en lo que hacía. Su mente estaba a miles de millas de allí, cerca del Rauros, donde había conocido por primera vez el amor. Se dirigió al jardín a disipar su mente, cuando divisó junto a la fuente a una familiar figura, vestida con un extraño traje. El rey se acercó traviesamente por detrás sin hacer ruido y la tomó por la cintura.  
  
- "¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Suélteme! ¿Quién es usted?", gritó ella volviéndose inmediatamente.  
  
Elessar se quedó de una pieza, pues la elfa que tenía entre sus brazos y que él había tomado por Arwen era otra persona. La soltó bruscamente, excusándose. Era Luthién, la doncella de Galadriel.  
  
Aceptadas las excusas, partió presurosa, dejándolo pensativo. Ciertamente era muy parecida a Arwen, idéntica desde atrás, pues tenían la misma esbelta figura y cabellos negros y largos, y aunque sus rostros no eran iguales, hubieran podido pasar por hermanas.  
  
Se volvió al oir un andar inconfundible, la verdadera reina se acercaba sonriendo. Divertido, le relató lo que acababa de ocurrir y ella repuso:  
  
- "Lo sé, mi señor, me lo dijo Galadriel. Curiosamente, la llamaron Luthién por su parecido con la doncella del mismo nombre, que muchos dicen es idéntica a mi. Pero ahora hay asuntos que requieren tu atención, mi padre te llama", y tomando su mano, lo condujo hacia el salón donde esperaba Elrond.  
  
4  
  
A las seis en punto, se oyó un ligero golpe en la puerta y Elessar se levantó a abrir. Hizo pasar rápidamente al enano y cerró nuevamente.  
  
- "Amigo mío, ¿has descansado ya?", preguntó ofreciéndole asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de roble que él ocupaba.  
  
- "Así es. Hay una vista maravillosa desde aquí. ¡Qué diferente era esta ciudad cuando la dejamos!", exclamó el enano.  
  
- "Toda esa belleza se la debo a mi reina, pues ella diseñó los jardines que ahora admiras y trajo nueva vida a Gondor. Pero ahora vamos al asunto que nos convoca aquí, ¿lo has traído?"  
  
Gimli abrió el bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó un pequeño envoltorio de papel que depositó sobre la mesa. Elessar lo tomó y lo abrió. La habitación entera se llenó del reflejo resplanceciente de la maravillosa joya que traía el enano. Una magnífica cadena del más puro mithril, cuyos eslabones eran finísimos y seguían un caprichoso diseño, sostenía un relicario con los más finos diamantes, que dibujaban una E y una A sobre una gema verde que simbolizaba el árbol de Gondor. Una joya digna de una reina. El regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para Arwen.  
  
- "Con esta joya podrías comprar un reino entero, y por cierto el precio que pagaste hará nacer un nuevo reino enano en el norte", comentó Gimli.  
  
- "Shhh. Silencio, amigo. Es un secreto, lo sabes. Lo guardaré aquí hasta la fiesta de mañana, entonces lo verás en todo su esplendor en el cuello de mi reina", repuso Elessar, poniéndose de pie y dando por terminada la entrevista.  
  
Una figura presurosa se alejó de la puerta del estudio y se dirigió hacia sus propias habitaciones donde cerró silenciosamente la puerta.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Aún está por llegar el principito. Díganme, ¿continuo con mi perversa idea de asesinar a alguien? ¿quién será?  
  
Espero sus amables reviews 


	2. Descubrimientos

Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos por: L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, la trama, mía ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
  
A/N: Para ilustrar mejor este capítulo y los que siguen, he elaborado un plano de los dormitorios del castillo. Las personas interesadas en consultarlo, por favor envien un mail, pues aca no hay modo de publicarlo. ¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews!  
  
*** 1  
  
Legolas entró a la ciudad y casi no la reconoce. Árboles y flores llenaban las frías calles de piedra de antaño, trayendo nueva vida a la ciudad. Por todos lados se respiraba prosperidad y optimismo. Elessar había hecho una maravillosa tarea en la reconstrucción de Minas Tirith, pues aún seguía siendo una fortaleza inexpugnable, añadiéndose a ello la belleza de una ciudad en la que los árboles formaban parte del paisaje.  
  
Fue escoltado hacia el palacio y los guardias que lo recibieron se encargaron de llevar a Arod a los establos. El príncipe se dirigió con un heraldo al salón principal, donde cenaban los invitados, y después de entregar su escaso equipaje a los sirvientes, fue anunciado. Entró con andar seguro, dirigiéndose hacia los soberanos, que ya se habían puesto de pie para recibirlo.  
  
- "Mae govannen", dijo inclinándose para besar la mano de Arwen, - "la belleza de esta ciudad palidece al encontrarse con la Estrella de la Tarde. ¡Luces radiante, querida Arwen!"  
  
- "Y tú no has perdido la galantería que te caracteriza, amigo mío. ¡Me alegro de que al fin vinieras a vernos!", respondió Arwen con afecto.  
  
- "Mae govannen, Legolas", dijo Elessar extendiendo su mano.  
  
- "Mae govannen, Elessar", respondió el elfo estrechándola. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo mientras agregaba - "ha pasado mucho tiempo"  
  
- "Así es."  
  
- "¡Elfo loco! ¿Qué no vas a saludarme?", tronó la voz de Gimli, causando el espanto de la servidumbre al olvidar completamente el protocolo.  
  
- "¡Gimli!", y el elfo corrió a abrazar a su amigo, - "pues te ves igual que siempre y veo que tu temperamento no ha cambiado nada", dijo riendo.  
  
- "¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuándo tendremos elfitos rubios correteando en el palacio para desesperación de tu padre?"  
  
- "Luego hablaremos de eso, amigo mío", dijo Legolas visiblemente turbado, y se acercó a saludar a los demás.  
  
Cuando llegó junto a Glorfindel y le dio la mano, éste la retuvo más tiempo del necesario, dándole una peculiar mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el Rey. ¿Desde cuando esos dos.?  
  
- "Elessar, Legolas aún no se ha aseado para la cena", susurró Arwen a su oído y el rey se dispuso a cumplir sus deberes como anfitrión e invitar al elfo a tomar un descanso para aliviar la fatiga del viaje, mas Legolas rehusó cortésmente. Había tomado asiento junto a Gimli y los hobbits y conversaban animadamente.  
  
Arwen no pudo dejar de notar la turbación de Elessar cuando miraba al elfo, como si sólo existiera él en el mundo, y su mente comenzó a sacar conclusiones rápidamente.  
  
2  
  
Concluida la cena, algunos huéspedes pasaron al salón, donde se les sirvió un té de hierbas aromáticas, muy popular entre los elfos. Legolas decidió retirarse temprano, pues la fatiga del viaje se ponía ya de manifiesto y subió las escaleras, siendo seguido por dos pares de ojos que habían espiado sus movimientos toda la noche. El Rey también se excusó, pues debía atender algunos asuntos en su estudio privado.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, Legolas se despojó de las botas y cuando iba a recostarse en la cama, notó algo allí. Era una violeta junto a una nota que decía solamente: "10:00". Sólo podía ser de una persona. Aquél con quien, en un rapto de pasión, aplastaron todo el jardín de violetas de Galadriel. Sonrió con ese recuerdo. Habían pasado un terrible apuro cuando la Dama preguntó uno a uno quién había sido, pero por fortuna el Anillo Único había sido destruido y con él, los poderes del anillo élfico de Galadriel, quien ya no podía leer las emociones.  
  
Pero el pasado no se repetiría. Eso lo habían decidido los dos al separarse para que Elessar cumpliera su destino de unir los reinos de Arnor y Gondor.  
  
- "¿Por qué, Aragorn? ¿Por qué turbas mi tranquilidad y me obligas a ir a tu encuentro?", suspiró el elfo.  
  
Se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde había una enorme tina, y de bañó, quitando la suciedad del camino y lavando sus rubios cabellos que quedaron suaves y brillantes. Luego, se vistió y se dirigió silenciosamente al estudio, que según recordaba, estaba al final de ese pasillo. Aún se oían las risas de los hobbits y las canciones de Haldir y Finwë en el salón.  
  
El elfo tocó suavemente la puerta. Eran las 10 en punto. La puerta se abrió.  
  
- "Hola"  
  
- "Hola Elessar", dijo Legolas entrando al estudio. Todo allí se veía muy ordenado, pues Elessar era un hombre muy metódico. - "¿qué quieres de mí?"  
  
- "¿Todo este tiempo y sólo me dirás eso? Siempre rehusaste mis invitaciones, rechazaste mis mensajeros. Sólo quería verte y comprobar algo", exclamó el Rey, interrumpiéndose abruptamente.  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
- "Que aún te sigo amando."  
  
- "¡Silencio Elessar! El pasado no se repetirá. Tenemos ambos obligaciones que cumplir, el amor pertenece al pasado, nos debemos a nuestros pueblos.", dijo el elfo tratando de ocultar sus emociones.  
  
- "¿Es que ya no me amas?", preguntó temeroso Elessar. Había deseado tanto verlo, decirle que aún lo amaba, que cometieron un gran error. Esto le caía como un balde de agua fría.  
  
- "Elessar, tú estás casado. No podemos decir esto mientras Arwen esté aquí, no podemos ni siquiera pensarlo", el elfo sentía otra vez el mismo dolor que lo acompañó desde la separación, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto, mientras Arwen existiera.  
  
- "Dime, ¿no me amas ya?", demandó Elessar  
  
- "Ya no", mintió Legolas, y sin mirarlo, salió de la habitación y llegó, aún temblando, a la suya.  
  
Elessar se quedó de pie, lo vio salir pero no lo detuvo. Había hecho planes que ahora se desmoronaban, porque él ya no lo amaba.¿o sí lo amaba? Pues había salido tan rápidamente como lo hacía cuando no deseaba que lo vieran ¿sufrir?. Pero nunca lo sabría, mientras Arwen existiera.  
  
Arwen estaba en la habitación y había entrado tan silenciosamente que su esposo no la sintió, desde allí, fue el mudo testigo de las palabras del rey y del príncipe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al confirmarse sus más terribles sospechas. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Pero no hoy, sería mañana, pues Elessar estaba ya entrando por la pequeña puerta que separaba el estudio de la habitación y ella borró de su rostro toda huella de dolor y recibió a su rey con la más encantadora de las sonrisas.  
  
3  
  
Pippin se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la planta baja pues los ronquidos de Gimli hacían imposible seguir durmiendo. Allí se le informó que el desayuno se serviría en cuanto la reina bajara y que el rey se encontraba en la Sala de Sesiones, dictando sentencias.  
  
Al parecer ninguno de los otros huéspedes había madrugado, de modo que Pippin decidió salir a tomar aire puro al jardín. Caminó hacia la fuente, situada bajo el balcón de Elessar, y tomó asiento en una banca, casi oculta por los altos arbustos, a la sombra de tres enormes pinos.  
  
Se estaba quedando ya dormido cuando una voz lo despertó.  
  
- "Aquí se ha cometido una grave falta, y esto no puede continuar así", decía la reina.  
  
- "¿Qué me pides que haga, entonces.?", contestó una voz masculina que el hobbit no pudo identificar, pues hablaba despacio.  
  
- "Debemos esperar a que pase la fiesta"  
  
- ".", de nuevo, lo dicho por la voz masculina no fue audible.  
  
- "El escándalo entre marido y mujer debe ocultarse a toda costa. Sería demasiado dañino para la unificación de los reinos y allí hay intereses más altos que los nuestros.", y la charla continuó lejos del balcón.  
  
Pippin respiró aliviado, no había sido su intención escuchar, él se había adormilado unos momentos, y fue despertado por la conversación. No podía revelar su presencia, pues por lo que oyó, se trataba de un grave asunto y por eso se alegró de que se alejaran.  
  
Luthién había bajado con su señora y lo llamaba para desayunar, de modo que el hambriento hobbit la siguió rápidamente. Luego de eso, Luthién se dirigió a la fuente donde el apuesto rey la había abrazado tomándola por su esposa, y suspiró, ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser su esposa aunque sea por unas horas!. Fue arrancada de su sueño por la reina, que deseaba hablarle.  
  
Conversaron brevemente en el patio y luego subieron a las habitaciones de Arwen cogidas del brazo, y los sirvientes tenían que mirar dos veces, pues eran muy parecidas cuando estaban juntas, tanto que si se vistieran igual, sería difícil distinguirlas.  
  
4  
  
Después del desayuno, en la habitación de Eldarion, Galadriel y su nieta hablaban mientras observaban jugar al pequeño.  
  
- "Francamente, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes consentir esa actitud en tu propio reino?", exclamó Arwen visiblemente contrariada.  
  
- "Querida, ellos jamás han cometido falta alguna, además se cuentan entre los mejores guerreros", respondió con calma Galadriel.  
  
- "Una relación así es en sí misma una falta, y debería ser castigada, ¡Es repugnante! ¡Asqueroso! De sólo pensar que ellos se besan y..y.¡No! eso no debe ser", y Arwen hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- "Arwen, ellos jamás han mostrado su afecto en público. Mis fronteras están mejor custodiadas, las tropas son disciplinadas y los respetan. Siempre te enseñé a no tener esa clase de prejuicios, querida mía, ¿qué sucede?", preguntó Galadriel extrañada.  
  
- "Nada. Y yo no lo invité, no sé por qué Haldir tuvo el atrevimiento de traerlo."  
  
- "Nosotros le pedimos que viniera. Celeborn y yo estamos satisfechos con su trabajo y quisimos darles una distracción. Te pido disculpas por haberte ofendido"  
Finwë se dirigía a la habitación de Eldarion, deseaba conocerlo pues le encantaban los niños. Su mano estaba en el picaporte cuando oyó algo que lo dejó paralizado. Al cabo de unos momentos, se alejó. Había oído lo suficiente. Rojo de indignación, subió presuroso e irrumpió en la habitación que compartía con Haldir.  
  
- "¡Me voy! ¡Esto es insoportable!", practicamente rugió, ante la atónita mirada de Haldir que se estaba vistiendo.  
  
- "Calma, melda (amado)", dijo Haldir rodéandolo con sus brazos, pero fue rechazado con un airado gesto mientras Finwë se dirigía al balcón abierto, tratando de que la brisa de la mañana le trajera un poco de tranquilidad.  
  
- "¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Haldir preocupado, y su preocupación se transformó en indignación mientras su elfo pelirrojo le refería las palabras de Arwen.  
  
- "¡No tiene derecho! Reina o no, debe respetar nuestro modo de vida, ella no nos puede juzgar. Si Galadriel y Celeborn lo aceptan, ¿quién es ella, Oh Elbereth, para meterse en nuestros asuntos?"  
  
- "Pequeño elfo, trata de calmarte. Estás muy alterado.", pero el intento de Haldir fue en vano.  
  
- "¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo me pides eso? Después de que esa.esa reina te llamó asqueroso. ¿Sabes, Haldir?, mi pueblo ha sido devastado por los orcos, mi gente mutilada y asesinada, todo está destruido, y ella tiene una joya que repararía todo eso, y haría resurgir el Bosque Mágico, ¿y para qué la usa? Para colgársela del cuello, valiente reina, mientras que los de su raza sufren, ella piensa en el lujo."  
  
- "Finwë, basta. Ella es nuestra anfitriona."  
  
- "¡NOOOO! Ella dijo que no me invitó, lo oí claramente como ahora te lo cuento", las lágrimas, en vano contenidas, mojaron su precioso rostro, - "¡La odio Haldir! ¡La odio y quisiera que muriese!", y el elfo estalló en sollozos, siendo abrazado por Haldir y llevado suavemente hacia adentro.  
TBC 


	3. Asesinato

Capítulo 3: Asesinato por: L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, la trama, mía ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
  
A/N: Pues al fin hay una víctima, espero les agrade la elección (como a mi, muejeje)  
  
*** 1  
  
Gandalf bajó algo tarde y a pesar de que el desayuno estaba servido en el salón, se dirigió a la cocina, donde Merenwen, la voluminosa cocinera, se encontraba de muy mal humor.  
  
- "¡Elfos! ¡Medianos! En los tiempos de mi señor Denethor no era así", exclamaba airada mientras ordenaba los enseres de cocina.  
  
- "¿Qué ocurre, buena mujer?", preguntó amablemente Gandalf.  
  
- "¡Ahh señor! Usted disculpe, pero es que las cosas no se pueden tener en orden, tanta gente andando por el castillo, ¡Y esos elfos! Usted disculpe, pero es un verdadero escándalo, señor.señor.".  
  
- "Gandalf"  
  
- "Pues sí, señor Gandalf, como le decía, las costumbres élficas llaman mucho la atención últimamente, pero no por la reina, mi señora jamás haría eso, mire que coquetearle tan descaradamente a un guardia.", decía Merenwen, saliendo las palabras en tropel de sus labios.  
  
Gandalf abrió mucho los ojos. Decididamente no entendía nada, pero su curiosidad se despertó.  
  
- "¿Qué me dice, buena mujer? ¿La Reina le coquetea a un guardia?", preguntó confundido.  
  
- "¡Oh no, señor! Yo no he dicho eso. Es esa doncella elfa, la doncella de su abuela, según dicen, ¡Abuela! Pero si parece tan jovencita.y eso es porque ellos son inmortales, y esos otros, el guardia rubio y el pelirrojo.me pregunto si la reina sabrá."  
  
- "¿Qué sucede con Luthién?", preguntó Gandalf. La experiencia le enseñaba que en estos casos era mejor un ataque directo.  
  
- "Pues verá señor, y no es que me guste meterme en los asuntos de otros, pero en este caso, pues quien es ella para dormir en la planta alta con los señores, en los tiempos del Señor Denethor las doncellas dormian todas en la planta baja."  
  
- "¿Qué sucede con Luthién?", volvió a preguntar el mago.  
  
- "Ahh, pues como iba yo diciendo, pues me parece de muy mal gusto y no solo a mi, sino también a Aileen, la nana del príncipe Eldarion, que ella se aproveche de su posición para coquetear con el guardia y ademas está su peinado, pues las doncellas aca no llevan el cabello suelto, mire que el mismo rey la confundio desde atrás con su esposa."  
  
- "Ahh, ya veo", observó Gandalf divertido ante aquel torrente de información. - "y usted trabaja mucho tiempo aquí?"  
  
- "Desde el padre del señor Denethor quien gustaba de los manjares que yo preparaba, pero al anciano señor lo conocí poco, era muy anciano, pero de buen corazón. Le gustaba sorprender a sus invitados desapareciendo repentinamente, una vez me explicó cómo lo hacía y era de verdad tan simple..pero el señor Denethor no supo nunca el secreto y yo creo que soy la única en conocerlo. El señor Denethor tenía todo muy ordenado y pocos invitados, que siempre traían a su servidumbre pero ésta se alojaba con los demás, porque es de muy mal gusto darles tanta libertad.", Merenwen se interrumpió bruscamente ante la entrada de Luthién y se puso a ordenar nuevamente sus cacharros, sin que Gandalf le pudiera sacar palabra.  
  
2  
  
- "¡Oh Eowyn! ¡Cómo he dormido! Tengo la sensación de haber dormido cien años", dijo Faramir desperezándose.  
  
- "Pues casi lo haces, mi señor. La mañana está bastante avanzada.", contestó la dama, besándolo con afecto en la frente.  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿tan tarde? Entonces estaba mucho más cansado de lo que imaginé, qué extraño. Ni siquiera tuve sueños." El príncipe de Ithilien se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse y vestirse.  
  
Eowyn dejó listo el atuendo de su esposo y se apresuró a unirse con Arwen para preparse para asistir al torneo en honor a la reina que se celebraría en unos momentos. Juntas, elegían los vestidos que usarían para el torneo y la fiesta.  
  
- "¡Mira este, es perfecto! Y te sienta de maravilla", exclamó Eowyn con admiración mientras Arwen salía del probador con un vestido azul cielo con los hombros descubiertos y un enorme escote.  
  
- "Este lo usaré en la fiesta de la noche. Para el torneo me pondré este", aclaró Arwen tomando un vestido rosa pálido con mangas largas. - "Ayúdame a quitarme este, por favor"  
  
Eowyn se acercó para ayudarla, pero al quitar una de las mangas, se enganchó con la uña de Arwen, rompiéndosela.  
  
- "¡Oh, mi uña!", exclamó la reina  
  
- "Está bien, la tendremos que recortar", dijo Eowyn tomando unas tijeras del cofre que estaba sobre el tocador. - "Ya está, y no se nota mucho"  
  
- "Gracias Eowyn". Arwen terminó de cambiarse y luego miró a su amiga. "¿Crees que soy hermosa?"  
  
- "¡Claro que sí! Todos los caballeros comentan la belleza de la Estrella de la Tarde", respondió Eowyn.  
  
- "Lo sé", respondió pensativa la reina, - "pero eso dicen los hombres.me pregunto si alguien que está acostumbrado a la belleza élfica me encontrará atractiva aún."  
  
- "No entiendo Arwen, ¿a qué te refieres? Sé que tu belleza es admirada también entre los elfos que te comparan con Luthién, la dama de la leyenda"  
  
- "Sí. Lo sé.sólo pensaba en voz alta. ¡Vamos! Deben estarnos esperando", y las dos damas se apresuraron a partir hacia el torneo.  
  
3  
  
Cercano estaba el medio día cuando se inaguró el torneo en honor a la Reina Arwen. Para tal evento, se había levantado un campo de entrenamiento en un amplio terreno junto a las Casas de Curación, en forma de un enorme cuadrado en cuyos lados este y oeste estaban las graderías para el público, al norte y pegado al muro de la ciudad, el estrado para el Rey, la Reina y sus invitados, y en el lado sur, las tiendas donde se preparaban los competidores de las diversas disciplinas.  
  
El público estaba impaciente por comprobar ciertos rumores acerca de la destreza de los elfos con el arco, también deseaban ver de cerca a los medianos, cuyas proezas formaban parte de las canciones populares. Las graderías estaban repletas de gente. Los heraldos tocaron trompetas anunciando la entrada de sus soberanos y de los invitados, arrancando murmullos de admiración.  
  
La comitiva era encabezada por Elessar y Arwen, seguidos por Galadriel y Celeborn, escoltados por Haldir y Finwë. La cabellera de este último arrancó exclamaciones, pues no era conocido entre los ciudadanos que habían elfos pelirrojos. Luego venía Elrond, acompañado de sus hijos y de Glorfindel, seguidos por Faramir y Eowyn; y por último, los miembros de la Comunidad: Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Frodo y Gandalf.  
  
El público aplaudió el paso de los últimos, coreando sus nombres, famosos por las hazañas de la Guerra del Anillo. La belleza del príncipe de Mirkwood era recordada también, así como su valentía al derrotar, junto con Merry, al señor de los Nazgul. Era uno de los favoritos para la competencia con el arco. También fue aclamado Frodo, quien fue a Mordor a destruir el anillo. Los miembros de la Comunidad tomaron asiendo en el estrado principal, junto con el resto de la comitiva oficial, a la espera de que el Rey inagurase el torneo.  
  
Elessar se puso de pie, e hizo el discurso tradicional en honor a la Reina. Luego, se le entregaron los presentes de cumpleaños: hermosos vestidos, joyas, finos adornos, perfumes. Cada uno de los invitados tenía un rico presente en nombre de su reino. Finalmente, llegó el turno del Rey.  
  
- "Esposa mía, he traído, especialmente fabricado para ti por los mejores artesanos enanos del reino de Angalord, este colgante, símbolo del amor que te tengo y de la alianza de nuestros pueblos", y el Rey alzó la joya, arrancando aplausos y exclamaciones, pues brillaba intensamente al reflejarse la luz del sol en el mithril y las joyas que lo adornaban. Luego lo colocó en el blanco cuello de Arwen, besando su mano.  
  
La Reina se levantó y agradeció a los presentes, dando por inagurado el torneo.  
  
Finwë estaba indignado ante tanta riqueza, y así se lo comentó en voz baja a Haldir. Su pueblo en el Bosque Mágico había sido devastado y eso afligía al joven elfo que deseaba desesperadamente partir hacia allí para ayudar en la reconstrucción, pero su amor por Haldir lo retenía.  
  
Legolas hizo una señal a Finwë y ambos se retiraron hacia las tiendas a prepararse para la competencia de arco.  
  
La tarde transcurrió entre diversas competencias, destacándose Gimli en el manejo del hacha, Beregorn en el uso de la espada (al Rey no le estaba permitido participar) y Legolas en el arco, seguido por Finwë que ocupó el segundo lugar. El rubio arquero se acercó al estrado donde la Reina le puso la banda bordada en oro que lo proclamaba ganador, con tan mala suerte, que sus cabellos se engancharon en la pulsera de Arwen, quedándose allí varios de ellos.  
  
Finwë, sin embargo, se negó a acercarse al estrado y se retiró hacia el castillo. Todos lo interpretaron como enojo por no haber obtenido el primer lugar. Sólo Haldir lo miró preocupado mientras lo veía partir.  
  
4  
  
La fiesta estaba en su apogeo a las 12. Los numerosos invitados bailaban y bebían en el salón principal del castillo, a donde se habían dirigido después del abundante banquete que se sirviera a las nueve.  
  
Gandalf y Frodo habían tomado asiento en uno de los sofás que rodeaban el salón, un poco alejados de la música élfica, y desde allí observaban todo. El guardia que habitualmente se hallaba arriba de la escalera, entre los pabellones este y oeste no era visible desde ese ángulo, probablemente disfrutaba de la fiesta, pensó Gandalf. El guardia que cuidaba la escalera desde la planta baja se hallaba allí, charlando animadamente con Luthién. El mago sonrió y le comentó a Frodo lo dicho por Merenwen, la cocinera. El hobbit sonrió a su vez.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Galadriel y Celeborn se retiraron a sus habitaciones, y la dama hizo una señal a Luthién para que los siguiese, cosa que la joven hizo de mala gana.  
  
Mientras tanto, Pippin, Merry y Gimli se habían adueñado de una de las mesas, devorando los restos del banquete, mientras bebían vino élfico y cantaban. Elrond platicaba con Glorfindel en una esquina del salón, pero el rubio elfo no dejaba de observar los movimientos de otro elfo, rubio también, que reía con Haldir y Finwë.  
  
Elessar bailaba distraídamente con Arwen, sus ojos buscaban a Legolas y despidieron chispas cuando fue requerido por Glorfindel para bailar una pieza, costumbre normal entre los elfos, pero que generó miradas y comentarios por parte de los mortales allí presentes. Haldir y Finwë pronto se les unieron, bailando abrazados una pieza lenta.  
  
Arwen se sintió indignada y le susurró unas palabras a Elessar al oído, siendo escoltada por éste hacia sus habitaciones. Luego de un rato, el Rey bajó nuevamente para unirse a la fiesta. Eran la 1:00 am.  
  
Lord Elrond se retiró a su vez a la 1:10, y al cabo de un rato, Luthién pasó hacia el pabellón este y luego volvió hacia el suyo, en el lado oeste. Gandalf y Frodo anotaban estos detalles distraidamente, mientras platicaban. Sólo podían ver los desplazamientos de personas que subían las escaleras y que pasaban de un pabellón a otro, pues los pasillos de ambos pabellones estaban ocultos por una pared de piedra y sólo desde arriba de la escalera era posible ver las puertas de las habitaciones.  
  
Legolas bailó con Glorfindel largo rato y Elessar optó por retirarse a la 1:30. Los celos y malhumor del rey eran evidentes, pues hasta el mismo Frodo los notó y no le causó extrañeza, pues sabía lo cercanos que eran Elessar y Legolas mientras duró la Comunidad. Legolas lo miró subir y una tristeza muy grande empañó por un momento su rostro. Tal como Gandalf lo imaginaba, a la 1:45 el rubio elfo subió a su vez, pero contrario a sus pronósticos, Elessar bajó casi enseguida y Glorfindel subió.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir platicaban con Haldir y Finwë que, cansados de bailar, se acercaron a la mesa para seguir bebiendo. Los efectos del vino élfico comenzaban a hacerse sentir en el joven pelirrojo, que reía ruidosamente. Frodo observó que Elladan le decía algo al oído, lo que provocó la indignación de Finwë. Haldir lo tomó del brazo, pero el elfo se soltó y partió furioso subiendo las escaleras y pasando al pabellón Este. Haldir trató de seguirlo, pero fue retenido por Elrohir y se quedó, muy a su pesar, dirigiendo inquietas miradas hacia la escalera. Eran la 1:50, observó Gandalf, tiempo para que un mago y un hobbit se retiraran a descansar.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Finwë apareció en lo alto de la escalera, mortalmente pálido y con sangre en las manos y la ropa. Bajaba como sonámbulo y ni siquiera se fijó en el guardia que corrió escaleras arriba. Haldir acudió presuroso, mientras el elfo había llegado ya al pie de la escalera, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Finwë susurró algo en su oído. Todos los presentes los rodearon y la música se detuvo.  
  
Entonces sonó un cuerno en señal de alarma y el guardia apareció en la escalera, gritando:  
  
- "¡Deténganlo! ¡Ha matado a nuestra señora Arwen!"  
  
En un instante todo el recinto estuvo lleno de guardias y apresaron a Finwë sin que nadie hiciera caso a sus gritos de protesta y a las amenazas de Haldir.  
  
Elessar y los demás corrieron escaleras arriba. Los gritos habían despertado ya a los otros elfos y Glorfindel fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, agachándose en seguida para recoger algo del piso y guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.  
  
Gandalf entró detrás del Rey. El espectáculo era terrible. El dormitorio de los soberanos estaba desordenado, la mesa y sillas volcadas y en el centro de la alfombra yacía un cuerpo. Era la reina, sin lugar a dudas, pero su rostro había sido golpeado con tal salvajismo que se había tansformado en una masa informe, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones.  
  
Elessar se había apoyado en la pared, terriblemente pálido, y era sostenido por Legolas, que tenía una expresión serena. Gandalf oía las expresiones de dolor y los gritos de los presentes y ordenó con voz firme que todos salieran de la habitación y que no se tocara nada. Luego se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, sabiendo que era inútil, pues la bella reina de Gondor estaba muerta.  
  
Dos cosas notó el mago en su rápido examen: El cadáver tenía entre los dedos de la mano derecha varios cabellos rubios. Además, la valiosa joya regalada por Elessar había desaparecido de su cuello.  
  
TBC 


	4. Un motivo, un sospechoso

Capítulo 4: Un motivo y un sospechoso por: L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, la trama, mía ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
  
A/N: Aca empiezan los interrogatorios.¿alguna idea de quién fue el asesino? Para premiarlo, por supuesto.muejeje  
  
*** 1  
  
Gandalf salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro desencajado de Elrond, aún en ropa de dormir, rodeado por sus hijos. Galadriel y Celeborn estaban abrazados, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- "¡Señores!", dijo el mago para que todos pudieran oírlo - "se ha cometido un horrible crimen en el castillo. No hay nada que podamos hacer por la víctima, nuestra querida soberana Arwen", se oyó un triste sollozo. - "sin embargo, su asesino debe ser descubierto y castigado. Los guardias los acompañarán a la puerta, y se quedarán aquí sólo las personas alojadas en el castillo"  
  
Lentamente, los presentes empezaron a moverse. Presentaron primero sus condolencias a Elessar, que parecía aturdido. Luego a Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn. Frodo admiró el temple de los elfos, pues estos parecían serenos al recibir de extraños palabras por la muerte de Arwen, en un día que debía ser de alegría para todos ellos.  
  
Gandalf hizo una seña a uno de los guardias.  
  
- "Tráiganme también a los dos elfos que están abajo. Y al sanador"  
  
El guardia lo miró dudando.  
  
- "Haga todo lo que el Señor Gandalf le pida", ordenó Elessar.  
  
- "Sí, señor"  
  
- "Pasemos todos al estudio. Allí estaremos más tranquilos", pidió el mago, y todos, como sonámbulos empezaron a caminar hacia allí.  
  
Gandalf vio a Merenwen y Aileen, quienes no se habían retirado con los demás. Ambas tenían los ojos enrojecidos. El mago les pidió ocuparse de sus señores, trayendo un té caliente para los familiares de la reina. Le extrañó la ausencia de Luthién, pero en ese momento traían a Haldir y a Finwë, éste último con las muñecas atadas.  
  
- "Desátenlo", pidió el mago. Los guardias lo miraron dudando, pero finalmente obedecieron desatando al elfo, que aún seguía pálido. Haldir lo abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo.  
  
- "¡Yo no lo hice!", gritó Finw? en élfico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había podido defenderse, los guardias no le entendían y en la confusión, nadie se había tomado la molestia de oír a Haldir tratando de explicar lo que decía.  
  
- "Lo sé, melda", susurraba Haldir acariciándole los cabellos, - "lo sé"  
  
Gandalf los condujo al estudio, donde todos se habían acomodado. Merenwen y Aileen servían té con mucha azúcar al Rey y a los elfos familiares de Arwen. Reinaba un silencio mortal.  
  
- "Amigos míos, como dije hace un momento, ya nada podemos hacer por la pobre Arwen, sólo capurar al infame asesino. Y para eso necesito la colaboración de todos"  
  
- "¡Por supuesto Gandalf! Quisiera asesinarlo con mis propias manos", dijo Elessar con voz quebrada. Elrond asintió.  
  
La puerta se abrió y entró el sanador, lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Gandalf pidió a los demás retirarse a descansar, pues en la mañana los llamaría para tratar de esclarecer los hechos. Además, no deseaba que nadie viera así a la reina, y que la recordaran siempre bella, y no desfigurada como ahora estaba. También ordenó a los guardias dejar en libertad a Finw? y poner más vigías para evitar que cualquiera entre o salga.  
  
Sólo se quedaron Elessar, Elrond y sus hijos, Galadriel y Celeborn. Legolas se detuvo en la puerta, dudando, pero Glorfindel lo arrastró al pasillo.  
  
- "¡Déjalo! Este no es el momento...además, deseo hablar contigo", pidió Glorfindel.  
  
- "Lo siento. Ahora no deseo hablar, será en otro momento", contestó el elfo, entrando en su habitación. Glorfindel se quedó un momento en el pasillo y luego volvió lentamente la suya, como lo hacían todos.  
  
El sanador y sus ayudantes retiraron el cuerpo envolviéndolo en una sábana y lo llevaron hacia los Recintos Sagrados. La alfombra manchada de sangre fue retirada también, pero no se tocó nada más de la habitación y ésta fue cerrada con llave por ambas puertas. Las llaves las guardó Gandalf.  
  
Elessar y los otros los siguieron hasta los Recintos Sagrados, para despedirse de Arwen antes de que fuera entregada a los embalsamadores. Lo que quedaba de esa noche, Elessar lo pasó en el estudio.  
  
2  
  
Gandalf no había dormido casi nada, tratando de descubrir al culpable de tan horrible hecho, pero en vano. Se levantó al amanecer y se dirigió al estudio, donde Elessar se encontraba ya de pie, con los ojos enrojecidos.  
  
- "¿Quién pudo hacer algo así, Gandalf?", preguntó impotente.  
  
El mago iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpido por Frodo, que entraba en ese momento.  
  
- "Lo siento, no he podido dormir. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"  
  
- "Por supuesto, mi querido hobbit", respondió el mago. - "Elessar, comprenderás que este hecho requiere investigarse"  
  
- "Lo entiendo perfectamente y te confiero las facultades para hacerlo. Siempre me fié de tu buen juicio y lo haré ahora también".  
  
Elrond y Celeborn entraron al estudio.  
  
- "Gandalf", dijo el primero, - "deseamos que este crimen se aclare y que el culpable lo pague con la muerte"  
  
- "Bien", respondió el mago, - "como todos están de acuerdo en esto, me encargaré de dar con el culpable, pero necesito interrogar a todos para poder relacionar los hechos"  
  
- "Hazlo, amigo mío. Puedes usar este estudio. Pediré que vengan y los interrogaremos", dijo Elessar.  
  
- "Elessar, lo siento, creo que no me expresé bien. Debo interrogarlos yo, con la compañía de alguien neutral que me ayude a tomar notas. Tu presencia o la de Elrond sólo conseguiría intimidar al testigo y en estos casos se requiere que hablen libremente, pues no sabemos cuando podemos toparnos con una pista...mmm... ¿Frodo?", preguntó el mago.  
  
- "¡Claro! Deseo ayudar en lo que pueda", exclamó el hobbit.  
  
- "Bien. Si es lo que deseas...", dijo el Rey, "debo ir ahora a los Recintos Sagrados a verificar todo y enviar heraldos con la triste noticia a los reinos vecinos. Asignaré a Beregond para que los asista en todo lo que se requiera"  
  
- "Te ayudaremos también, pues debemos comunicar la noticia a los pueblos élficos también", manifestó Celeborn y los tres salieron.  
  
Gandalf tomó asiento en el escritorio y Frodo lo hizo en el sofá.  
  
- "¿Y ahora qué, Gandalf?"  
  
- "Pues empecemos a ordenar los hechos. He confirmado con el sanador la hora de la muerte, dice que pudo ocurrir entre las 12 y las 2 am. Esto nos da un amplio margen, pero Arwen subió poco antes de la una y el que la encontró fue Finw?, déjame ver...eso fue como a las dos. Sí. Empezaremos con él"  
  
Frodo se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera aguardaba Beregornd y partió a buscar a Finw?.  
  
3  
  
Finw? apareció, junto con Haldir. Las ojeras de ambos indicaban que no habían dormido nada.  
  
- "Mithrandir, esto es horrible. Todos sospechan de mí", exclamó el elfo pelirrojo dejándose caer en el sofá.  
  
- "Amigo mío, calma. Debemos aclarar los hechos y para eso los he llamado. Es necesario que me cuenten todo, inclusive aquéllos detalles que no tengan que ver con el crimen", respondió el mago, - "y mientras hablamos, pediré el desayuno, pues aún no lo he tomado y presiento que ustedes tampoco"  
  
Frodo salió nuevamente a pedir a Beregond el desayuno, luego volvió a su lugar junto a Gandalf y trató de seguir la conversación, pues esta era en élfico ya que Finwë no hablaba la Lengua Común. El mago le traducía las partes importantes para que pudiera tomar notas.  
  
- "Es preciso esclarecer el crimen cuanto antes. Todos lo culpan y eso no es justo. Partiremos de aquí apenas se aclare todo", dijo decididamente Haldir.  
  
- "Bien, amigos míos. Comencemos con la fiesta. ¿Por qué subiste Finwë?"  
  
- "Bebíamos con Elladan y Elrohir, y comentábamos sobre el torneo de la tarde. Hicimos varias bromas sobre Legolas y sus cabellos cuando se le enredaron en la pulsera de Arwen y esto pareció no gustarle a Elladan. Yo.yo había bebido demasiado y creo que hablé de más. Él dijo algo sobre el respeto al anfitrión y yo contesté que no había sido invitado.", Finwë dudó en ese momento, pero la mirada de Haldir lo animó a continuar, - "Arwen no me invitó a mí", aclaró, - "y Elladan me dijo que yo debía respetar a su hermana y no tener una conducta escandalosa y que por eso ella se había retirado de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños". Finwë se detuvo nuevamente.  
  
- "Debo aclarar que por razones que desconozco, la difunta reina se hallaba sumamente ofendida a causa de nuestra relación, aunque jamás dimos motivo alguno y siempre nos comportamos respetando las costumbres élficas", precisó Haldir.  
  
- "Entiendo. ¿Y qué hiciste?", preguntó Gandalf dirigiéndose nuevamente a Finwë.  
  
- "Contesté que se ocupara de sus asuntos y que si Galadriel y Celeborn no tenían nada que objetar, mucho menos ella", contestó Finwë, - "Entiende por favor que yo estaba bajo efectos del alcohol y eso me enfureció mucho. Por eso dije que yo mismo aclararía las cosas con Arwen y subí, a pesar de que Haldir trató de detenerme", nueva pausa de Finwë.  
  
- "¿Y qué pasó entonces? ¿Viste alguien en el pasillo?", preguntó el mago.  
  
En ese momento, entraba Merenwen con el desayuno.  
  
- "Usted disculpe Señor Gandalf. La doncella principal ha tenido una crisis de nervios y se niega entrar en esta habitación. Por eso yo misma he venido a servirles el desayuno"  
  
- "Está bien, Merenwen. Pase", respondió el mago. Y aprovechó para dirigir unas palabras a Beregond, que salió nuevamente.  
  
La voluminosa cocinera se las arregló para colocar las bandejas sobre la mesita, sirviendo luego té caliente en las tazas, acompañado de huevos y pan élfico. Luego lanzó una furibunda y desaprobadora mirada a Haldir y Finwë y se retiró.  
  
- "¿Ves? Ella también sospecha de mí", exclamó Finwë a punto de llorar.  
  
- "Calma, melda (amado). Continúa", respondió Haldir, tomándole la mano.  
  
- "Bien. Yo subí muy molesto y sí me extrañó no ver a nadie arriba, no estaba el guardia tampoco. Toqué la puerta del dormitorio, pero nadie me respondió, entonces probé la cerradura y estaba abierta, de modo que entré. Estaba en penumbras y caminé hacia el centro, llamándola. Casi tropiezo con el cuerpo y no me dí cuenta de que estaba muerta. Me arrodillé para ayudarla pues pensé que estaba desvanecida, la sacudí incluso, y entonces me dí cuenta.creo que me quedé un rato allí, sosteniendo su cabeza horrorizado por lo que le habían hecho, y luego bajé para avisar a Haldir". Finwë se había puesto nuevamente pálido y la mano que sostenía la taza de té comenzó a temblar derramando parte de su contenido.  
  
- "Está bien, amigo mío. Eso explica la sangre en tu ropa y manos. Si recuerdas algún detalle más, quizás el asesino estuvo aquí cuando tú entraste", pero Finwë negó con la cabeza. - "si recuerdas algo más, por favor no dudes en decírnoslo", pidió Gandalf, dando por concluida la entrevista.  
  
Cuando ambos elfos se retiraron, Merenwen volvió a entrar para llevarse las bandejas.  
  
- "Disculpe usted Señor Gandalf. No es que quiera ser entrometida, pero es que quien hizo esto a mi señora Arwen no merece piedad", dijo la cocinera.  
  
- "Explíquese, Merenwen", pidió el mago.  
  
- "Esos elfos.el pelirrojo. Yo lo oí diciendo que quería que mi señora muriese. No es que yo estuviera espiando, solo pasé bajo el balcón y los oí. Fue una suerte que no hablaran en élfico", y pasó a relatar lo ocurrido en el balcón, cuando Finwë hablaba con Haldir.  
  
Gandalf agradeció la información. Luego de que ella se hubo retirado, se dirigió a Frodo.  
  
- "¿Y bien, mi buen hobbit? ¿Qué opinas?"  
  
- "Pues las cosas se presentan muy negras para él. Pero eso no es un motivo para matar a alguien, por más bebido que estuviese".  
  
Beregond entró entonces, alcanzándole al mago un envoltorio.  
  
- "Señor Gandalf, aquí está, tal como usted lo dijo", dijo.  
  
- "Bien hecho, Beregond. Se lo entregaré al rey. Puede retirarse", el guardia obedeció.  
  
Gandalf abrió el envoltorio, lanzando sobre el escritorio la joya perdida, que relucía a la luz de la soleada mañana.  
  
- "¿Esto es un motivo? Lo encontraron en el equipaje de Finwë", dijo gravemente.  
  
TBC 


	5. Amores al descubierto

Capítulo 5: Amores al descubierto  
por: L.G.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, la trama, mía ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
  
A/N: Bueno, creo que el asunto se enreda más ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién será?  
  
***  
1  
  
Frodo abriò sus enormes ojos azules asombrado. No podía creer que Finwë fuera el asesino. De hecho, no podía creer que ninguno de sus amigos lo fuese, tal como suponía Gandalf.  
  
- "¿Lo arrestarás? Sabes que la pena es ser decapitado", dijo en voz muy baja.  
  
- "No. Hay un detalle que no has notado. Merenwen dijo que por fortuna hablaron en la lengua común y por eso los entendió, sabemos que Finwë no conoce esta lengua"  
  
Un destello de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Frodo.  
  
- "¿Es inocente entonces?"  
  
- "No he dicho eso. Solo que Merenwen mintió. Analicemos el caso. Si tal conversación existió, debió hacerse en élfico. Eso es fácil de corroborar consultando a Haldir y Finwe por separado. Eso nos deja una posibilidad: Merenwen entiende élfico y no quiere que lo sepamos", contestó el mago.  
  
- "¿Entonces ella es la culpable?"  
  
- "No, mi estimado hobbit. No podemos decir eso ahora. Debes entender que en un caso de asesinato las personas siempre trararàn de ocultar algo. Quizá sea tan simple como una relación prohibida o un robo menor que no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato, pero lo ocultan por temor a despertar sospechas. Nuestro trabajo consistirá en despejar el camino y cada pieza del rompecabezas encajará en un bloque ordenado y lógico", explicó pacientemente Gandalf. - "Debemos llamar a todos para interrogarlos. Continuaremos con Legolas, pues Elessar y Elrond aún deben estar ocupados en los Recintos Sagrados.  
  
Beregond recibió la orden de traer a Legolas y al momento éste apareció, pálido y nervioso y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero cubriendo su rostro con las manos.  
  
Gandalf lo dejó un momento, era evidente que el elfo había sufrido un duro golpe, pues nunca lo había visto actuar así.  
  
- "¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?", se preguntó el elfo con la voz temblorosa.  
  
- "¿A quién te refieres amigo mío?", preguntó inmediatamente Gandalf.  
  
- "Yo...yo...a nadie. Sólo decía que cómo alguien pudo hacer algo tan espantoso. ¡La desfiguraron!", dijo Legolas poniéndose más nervioso aún.  
  
- "Pues eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar, Legolas. Por eso debo pedirte que me relates todo lo acontecido anoche, con todos los detalles posibles", pidió el mago.  
  
- "Bien. Es poco lo que tengo que decir. Cenamos, bailamos. Yo no estaba bebiendo, sólo bailé con Glorfindel. Temo que causamos una pequeña conmoción entre los humanos presentes", sonrió Legolas.  
  
- "Sí que lo hicieron", rió divertido Frodo.  
  
- "No sé que hora sería, solo vi que Elessar y Arwen se retiraban. Luego volvió Elessar y se fue Elrond. Yo continué bailando un rato más y Elessar se retiró. Entonces, al poco rato yo también subí", continuó Legolas.  
  
- "¿Viste algo extraño?", preguntó Gandalf. Había notado que el elfo se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Este era un hecho inusitado y contrario a la naturaleza serena de Legolas. Lo anotó para tomarlo en cuenta luego.  
  
- "No", dijo Legolas evitando mirarlo a los ojos. - "Fui directamente a mi habitación y me dormí en seguida. Desperté con los gritos y salí corriendo. Allí encontré a Elessar y lo sostuve. Estaba destrozado. ¡Fue espantoso!"  
  
- "¿Dormías vestido?", inquirió Gandalf levantando las cejas en esa manera suya tan característica. - "Lo digo porque estabas completamente vestido cuando saliste, y eso debió tomar tiempo"  
  
- "Sss....sí", respondió Legolas, rojo como la grana. - "Estaba cansado, me arrojé a la cama vestido", explicó.  
  
- "Bien", repuso Gandalf. Decididamente allí había algo muy raro. - "¿hay algo más que desees decirme?"  
  
El elfo pareció dudar. Por una vez sus labios se abrieron para luego cerrarse obstinadamente.  
  
- "No", repuso.  
  
- "Si recuerdas algún detalle importante, házmelo saber", pidió Gandalf.  
  
- "Lo haré", dijo Legolas y salió raudamente.  
  
2  
  
Pippin y Merry eran los únicos a quienes los acontecimientos de aquélla noche no habían quitado el apetito. Desayunaron abundantemente en la cocina y subieron a su habitación donde descansaron un poco, comentando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
  
- "¿Quién crees que fue Pip?", preguntó de pronto Merry  
  
- "No sé. Es difícil.no fuimos nosotros, desde luego. Ni Gandalf, ni Frodo, ni Gimli. Todos estaban abajo con nosotros. Tampoco fueron Elladan ni Elrohir ni Haldir, eso es seguro. Elrond no mataría a su propia hija.Galadriel y Celeborn no matarían a su nieta, ni Trancos a su esposa", dijo Pippin pensativo.  
  
- "¿Estás seguro? Podrían hacerlo si hubiera un motivo. Tuvieron la oportunidad, ¿no?", contestó Merry  
  
- "mmm.eso me recuerda.", y Pippin refirió a su amigo la misteriosa conversación que oyó en el balcón de Arwen.  
  
- "¡Vaya! Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿crees que ella sabía de Trancos y Legolas?", preguntó Merry  
  
- "No sé. Ni siquiera sé con quién hablaba.", de pronto se interrumpió."shhh, escucha.", susurró, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño que comunicaba con la habitación de Legolas.  
  
*** - "¡Tenemos que hablar!", dijo Glorfindel  
  
- "Lo siento. No deseo hablar en este momento", repuso Legolas con nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Vamos, sé que tú no lo hiciste! Confía en mí", pidió Glorfindel  
  
- "No sé de qué me hablas, por supuesto que no lo hice"  
  
- "Encontré en el suelo esto", Glorfindel le mostró la diminuta hoja dorada que pendía de una delgada cadena rota. - "¿Por qué estaba allí el símbolo de nuestra alianza?", demandó el elfo.  
  
Legolas palideció visiblemente.  
  
- "No.no lo sé.", contestó con voz insegura.  
  
- "No me mientas, ¿a quién tratas de proteger? ¿acaso a él?", exigió Glorfindel, despidiendo chispas por los ojos. - "Legolas, asesinaron a la hija de mi señor Elrond. Sé que tú no lo hiciste, por favor dime que pasó", continuó dulcificando su voz. - "Te amo y lo sabes. Jamás haría algo que te dañara, pero no puedo ocultar lo que hallé, estaría traicionando a Elrond"  
  
- "Glorfindel, no sé cómo llegó allí. Sólo subí y vine directamente aquí a dormir", repitió Legolas.  
  
- "Mientes y lo sabes, se te ve en la cara. Piénsalo amor mío, hablaremos mañana. Luego conversaré con mi señor Elrond", contestó Glorfindel abandonando la habitación.  
  
Los hobbits salieron velozmente del cuarto de baño y se ocultaron tras el armario. No deseaban ser oídos.  
  
Legolas abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró a la habitación de los hobbits. Al no ver a nadie, volvió a la suya cerrando las puertas. Una vez allí, se apoyó en la pared tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Pasó así unos minutos y luego pareció decidido a actuar. Abrió el balcón sigilosamente y se deslizó por allí.  
  
3  
  
- "De manera que oyeron eso", dijo pensativo Gandalf. - "es muy extraño"  
  
Pippin y Merry asintieron. Habían decidido contarle a Gandalf todo lo que sabían, la misteriosa conversación de Arwen y la conversación de Legolas y Glorfindel.  
  
El mago pensó en silencio por unos minutos. Aún no completaban los interrogatorios, únicamente había podido hablar con Galadriel, Celeborn y los gemelos, aunque sólo fue para confirmar lo que ya sabían: los elfos de Lothlórien se habían retirado temprano y los gemelos permanecieron en la fiesta en todo momento.  
  
Sólo dos hechos llamaron la atención de Gandalf en estos interrogatorios: Luthién había desaparecido desde la noche anterior y Galadriel había enviado a buscarla por todo el palacio. Asimismo, Elladan le había parecido angustiado por algo. Era natural que estuviera afligido, pero en su pena había algo más.no era igual que la de Elrohir, aunque el mago no tenía idea aún de qué podía significar.  
  
Y luego, los hobbits le habían traído nuevas noticias. El mago trató de ordenar sus ideas, cosa difícil con Pippin y Merry hablando por los codos.  
  
- "Te lo decía Merry. Fueron Trancos y Legolas y ahora él está arrepentido y no puede con la culpa", exclamó Pippin.  
  
- "¿Cómo puedes hablar tan a la ligera?", dijo Frodo. - "¡Son nuestros amigos!"  
  
- "Sí, pero todos saben que se aman y desean estar juntos", repuso Pippin con la mayor inocencia, ante la atónita mirada de Gandalf.  
  
- "¿Qué sabes tú de eso?", preguntó el mago  
  
- "Pues lo que todos en la comunidad. Ellos se amaban, pero los deberes de Trancos como rey les impidieron estar juntos y Legolas no puede tener herederos de Trancos, hasta donde yo sé. Pero ahora que está Eldarion, podían deshacerse de Arwen, además ella ya lo sabía, ¿no?", contestó Pippin.  
  
Gandalf estaba asombrado de la perspicacia del pequeño hobbit y se preguntó cuántos más se habrían dado cuenta de la situación.  
  
- "Esto es muy interesante, amigo mío", repuso el viejo mago - "¿Debo suponer entonces que das por hecho que la persona que estaba con Arwen en el balcón era Elessar?"  
  
- "¡Claro que era él! ¿Quién más podría ser?"  
  
- "Legolas", dijo Frodo y todos se volvieron a mirarlo.  
  
- "Sí, pudo ser Legolas y el resultado sería el mismo", intervino Merry.  
  
- "Pero eso no explica su nerviosismo y angustia", replicó Gandalf - "No, amigos míos, creo que debemos indagar más antes de sacar conclusiones. Ahora más que nunca debemos interrogar a Elessar y nuevamente a Legolas. Debemos hacer que las piezas encajen", dijo enigmáticamente el mago, encendiendo su pipa.  
  
Los hobbits estuvieron unos momentos más en el estudio, pero como Gandalf no les prestaba la menor atención, mientras fumaba envuelto en una nube de humo denso, se aburrieron y optaron por tomar el segundo desayuno de la mañana, llevando consigo a Frodo.  
  
TBC 


	6. Nuevos sospechosos

Capítulo 06: Nuevos sospechosos  
  
A/N: ¿Y ahora que piensan? Algunas piezas están encajando ya, verdad?  
  
1  
  
Elessar contempló una vez más el cuerpo de su esposa. Ciertamente la había amado, pero no en la forma en que amó, en que aún amaba a Legolas. Elessar creía que ella sospechaba algo de su pasada relación, por los celos que veía en sus ojos cada vez que se mencionaba al rubio príncipe, y por su abierta desaprobación a la relación de Haldir y Finw?. Arwen había estado actuando extraño desde hacía algún tiempo, y ellos habían tenido ciertos problemas. Fue por eso que Elessar, para complacerla, decidió hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea desde que la reina posó los ojos sobre Haldir y su pareja.  
  
Además, ahora sabía que Legolas no lo amaba. Resultaba irónico...él era libre por fin, tenía un heredero y su amado ya no lo quería. Pero cualesquiera que fuesen sus sentimientos, nadie tenía el derecho de asesinar a Arwen en esa forma tan horrible. Se estremeció al pensar en el asesino golpeándole el rostro hasta desfigurarla...habían encontrado una pequeña estatua de piedra, que representaba a un elfo alado, cubierta de sangre, el arma del crimen. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan espantoso?  
  
- "Elessar"  
  
Legolas. No necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba, esa voz aún hacía que se estremeciera cada fibra de su corazón.  
  
- "¿Qué deseas, amigo mío?"  
  
- "Elessar, hay algo que debo preguntarte", dijo el elfo.  
  
Algo en su voz hizo que Aragorn lo mirase, y se asustó de ver su rostro descompuesto, como si la vista del cadáver de Arwen fuera demasiado para él.  
  
- "Elessar, tú volviste al cuarto de Arwen esa noche, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"  
  
- "Yo...yo te vi"  
  
- "Ahhh! ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Gandalf?", preguntó el rey  
  
- "No estaba seguro...", fue la casi inaudible respuesta  
  
- "¿No estabas seguro de lo que viste? ¿Tú, un elfo?", preguntó burlón Elessar  
  
- "No lo estaba, por eso te lo pregunto"  
  
- "¿Y ahora que lo sabes? ¿Qué harás?", Elessar avanzó unos pasos y el elfo instintivamente retrocedió.  
  
- "N-no sé", dijo finalmente.  
  
Se hizo un tenso silencio, en que los antiguos amantes se miraban intensamente a los ojos.  
  
- "¡Legolas! Gandalf quiere verte", irrumpieron Pippin y Merry.  
  
- "¡Un momento!", exclamó Elessar, - "Yo iré primero. Aún no he podido hablar calmadamente con Gandalf"  
  
2  
  
- "Señor, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los guardias en el armario de Luthién", dijo Beregond.  
  
El mago alzó las cejas mientras fumaba su pipa, un gesto característico en él cuando algo lo sorprendía.  
  
- "¿Y ella?", preguntó  
  
- "No hallamos nada. Sus cosas tampoco están. Al parecer, ha huído", respondió Beregond  
  
- "Sigan buscando", pidió el mago.  
  
Beregond salió. Gandalf siguió pensando envuelto en el humo gris de su pipa, hasta que Frodo, a riesgo de morir asfixiado, decidió abrir las ventanas del estudio e interrumpir al mago.  
  
- "¿Es ella la culpable?", preguntó  
  
Gandalf lo miró como si saliera de un ensueño.  
  
- "¿Qué? No, no, mi querido hobbit, aún no sabemos lo suficiente como para tener un culpable. Es una pieza más en este rompecabezas. La muchacha era, en verdad, muy aficionada a los guardias, y eso explica que la segunda planta no estuviera custodiada"  
  
El mago se interrumpió por una llamada a la puerta. Era Eowyn.  
  
Frodo se extrañó, pues ella y Faramir ya habían sido interrogados y como todos, manifestaron no haber oído nada, hasta que el guardia dio la voz de alarma y arrestó a Finwe.  
  
La Dama de Ithilien tomó asiento y empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa.  
  
- "Señor, ¿me mandaste llamar?"  
  
- "Sí, mi querida dama. Deseaba hacerte unas preguntas en privado, pues se trata de un asunto delicado que sólo una mujer podría entender", respondió Gandalf. - "El día anterior al crimen, la reina conversaba con alguien en el balcón de su habitación" y el mago refirió cada palabra del relato de Pippin.  
  
Eowyn palideció notablemente, y preguntó  
  
- "¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?"  
  
- "Respecto a lo primero, no lo sabemos. Pero he pensado que quizá, como amiga de la reina, y acaso su confidente, podrías saber algo al respecto. Quizá hablase del rey...", aventuró el mago.  
  
- "El rey...¡Oh, no!...no sé....quizás era el rey. Ella nunca mencionó nada, pero algo la molestaba, de eso estoy segura"  
  
- "¿Cómo lo sabes, mi querida Dama?"  
  
- "Pues por su estado de ánimo en general. Ella estaba preocupada y molesta...incluso se rompió una uña mientras se probaba un vestido, y luego, cuando enredó su pulsera en el cabello de Legolas...yo creo que fue intencional"  
  
El mago levantó las cejas ante este torrente de información. Como si sus insinuaciones acerca del rey hubieran tranquilizado a Eowyn acerca de algo.  
  
- "¿Hay algo más que desees decirme?"  
  
- "¡No! Nada más", respondió ella apresuradamente. Demasiado a prisa, pensó el mago.  
  
Cuando Eowyn se hubo retirado, Frodo preguntó  
  
- "Gandalf, tú crees que fue intencional?"  
  
- "Eso se lo preguntaremos a Legolas", fue la enigmática respuesta.  
  
3  
  
El elfo se revolvió inquieto en el sofá del estudio. Gandalf lo miraba con ojos inquisidores. Pippin y Merry se habían retirado instantes antes, luego de relatarle la conversación que oyeron en los Recintos Sagrados.  
  
- "Legolas, sé que entraste a la habitación de Arwen, pues allí perdiste el símbolo de tu alianza con Glorfindel", el elfo lo miró coléricamente, - "No, no fue Glorfindel quien me lo dijo. Este castillo es muy viejo, las paredes oyen", explicó el viejo mago calmadamente.  
  
- "..."  
  
- "Dime, amigo mío, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Si eres inocente, puedes confiar en mí"  
  
- "Yo...yo....Sí, entré allí. Será mejor que empiece desde el principio", suspiró el príncipe. No podía seguir mintiendo, ese secreto era una carga muy pesada. - "Por la tarde, recibí una nota de Arwen, la encontré sobre mi cama, después del torneo. Allí decía que sabía todo de...de...Aragorn y yo...eso fue hace tiempo..."  
  
- "Continúa", pidió el mago  
  
- "Me culpaba por lo que sucedía con Aragorn y me citaba a la 1:45 en su habitación. Yo acudí a esa hora y entré, la puerta estaba abierta. Yo...yo la encontré tal como la vio Finw?, creo que me llevé la mano al cuello, debió ser allí que cayó mi colgante, no estoy seguro...sólo salí de allí y fui a mi habitación"  
  
- "¿Eso es todo? Amigo mío, déjame ayudarte, confía en mí. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?", preguntó Gandalf, traspasándolo con la mirada.  
  
- "Sí", repuso el elfo, - "él salía de la habitación", dijo con voz apenas audible.  
  
- "¿Quién?"  
  
- "Elessar"  
  
- "¿Estás seguro?", preguntó innecesariamente el mago, quería observar la reacción de Legolas  
  
- "Lo estoy", fue la llana respuesta.  
  
- "Legolas, lo que me dices es muy grave. Como sabes, en estos casos necesito reunir evidencia. ¿Tienes la nota de Arwen?"  
  
- "Lo siento, la nota decía que la destruyera. Eso fue lo que hice"  
  
- "Ya veo", repuso el mago.  
  
4  
  
Elessar escuchaba atentamente al mago, que le había hecho un resumen sobre los interrogatorios, omitiendo, sin embargo, algunas de las pistas halladas. También le había hecho entrega de la joya encontrada entre las cosas de Finwë.  
  
- "No has avanzado mucho entonces, amigo mío", observó el rey.  
  
- "Depende sobre qué debo avanzar", respondió el mago, - "conozco ciertos detalles que me permitirán separar los hechos que no están relacionados con el crimen. Sobre esto, debo hacer notar que aún no he hablado contigo al respecto"  
  
- "No hay mucho que decir. Subí como a la 1:30, tú mismo me viste. Estuve en mi estudio, pensando. No sé cuánto tiempo, quizá quince minutos. Luego bajé de nuevo, y estuve en el salón hasta que se dio la voz de alarma", explicó Elessar.  
  
- "¿Y en qué pensabas, amigo mío?", inquirió el mago.  
  
- "Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí y no tiene que ver con la muerte de Arwen", fue la tajante respuesta.  
  
- "¿Quizás oíste algo?", intervino Frodo, tratando de suavizar el ambiente, tenso luego de la negativa del rey de explicar sus acciones.  
  
- "No, no oí nada. Pensé que ella estaría dormida", respondió más calmadamente el rey.  
  
- "Háblanos ahora de la joya", pidió el mago.  
  
- "Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Se la encargué a Gimli y él la trajo. Nadie sabía de su existencia hasta el torneo", respondió el rey, - "¡Basta ya Gandalf! ¿Qué no es obvio? Finwë deseaba la joya y odiaba a Arwen. Tú mismo hiciste que la buscaran entre sus cosas y la hallaste allí. ¡Él es el culpable!"  
  
El mago lo miró pensativo, ¿Elessar, exigiéndole un culpable antes de terminar las investigaciones? Eso no era propio del rey.  
  
- "¿Él es el culpable? ¿O es a quien es más fácil culpar? No apartemos la atención del verdadero problema, y no dejemos que el amor nos ciegue"  
  
Al oír estas últimas palabras, el rey enrojeció y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.  
  
- "¡No puedo creerlo!", exclamó Frodo, - "¡Aragorn oculta algo también!"  
  
- "Sí, amigo mío. Pero en su caso, es fácil saber de qué se trata", respondió Gandalf.  
  
TBC 


	7. Una promesa

Capítulo 07:  
  
A/N: Debo hacer una aclaración: en el capítulo anterior, cuando Legolas es interrogado por Gandalf y dice que recibió una nota de Arwen citándolo para la 1:15, debe decir 1:45 ya que a esa hora subió Legolas.  
  
He procurado que en este capítulo se resuelvan algunas de las historias paralelas. Espero les sirva.  
  
1  
  
Luego de un triste almuerzo, en el que casi nadie habló, Gandalf solicitó la presencia de Elrond en el estudio, pues aún no había hablado con él.  
  
- "¿Qué haré, Gandalf?", dijo el abatido Señor de Rivendel  
  
- "Actuar con sabiduría, querido amigo, como siempre lo has hecho", fue la respuesta.  
  
- "Hoy debería ser un día de dicha y yo debería estar partiendo el encuentro de Celebrian. En cambio, en unos momentos, enterraré a mi hija", continuó Elrond. - "¡y ni siquiera sabemos quién fue el criminal que lo hizo!"  
  
- "Pero lo averiguaremos. De eso estoy seguro", dijo el mago  
  
- "¿Cómo?", Elrond parecía no entender, - "ya has interrogado a todos, como manda la ley. Sin embargo aún no tenemos al culpable"  
  
- "Debemos estar seguros. He interrogado a todos, sí. Pero aún no he conversado con ellos. Eso es lo que haré ahora. La conversación es un poderoso recurso, uno acaba enterándose así de todo. Ahora conversaré y pronto tendremos al culpable", el mago entornó los ojos antes de responder, - "pero, ¿tendrás el valor de hacer justicia?"  
  
- "¿Qué significa esto, Gandalf?", preguntó indignado Elrond  
  
- "Lo digo porque este caso pondrá de manifiesto situaciones que podrían ser desagradables, y debes estar preparado para afrontarlas", contestó sosegadamente el mago.  
  
- "¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte de Arwen?"  
  
- "Saber quién lo hizo. Por eso necesito que me cuentes qué hiciste ayer, luego de subir, a la 1:10"  
  
- "No tengo idea a dónde quieres llegar. Subí a acostarme, y no vi al guardia que habitualmente está en el pasillo. Iba a mi habitación, cuando me encontré con Luthién, quien me dijo que llevaba unas hierbas aromáticas que Arwen le había pedido. Me extrañó, debido a la hora, pero no tenía motivos para sospechar nada, ¡Si lo hubiera sabido!"  
  
- "¿Saber qué?"  
  
- "¡Que ella asesinaría a Arwen! Ha desaparecido, ¿no? ¿Qué otra prueba se necesita de su culpabilidad?", estalló Elrond  
  
- "Primero debemos hallarla. Los guardias dicen que nadie salió, el jardín estaba custodiado, las puertas también, y no vieron a nadie"  
  
- "Entonces, está dentro del castillo"  
  
- "Este castillo es muy antiguo. Beregond me está consiguiendo los planos que están en la biblioteca, una vez que los tengamos, emprenderemos una búsqueda exhaustiva, amigo mío", informó el mago.  
  
Elessar entró, ataviado con su capa real y corona.  
  
- "Lord Elrond, Gandalf, la ceremonia póstuma va a comenzar", dijo con aspecto abatido.  
  
2  
  
Los Recintos Sagrados, lugar donde reposaban los reyes y senescales de Gondor, eran un amplio edificio con una sala donde había todo lo necesario para embalsamar los cuerpos, además de otra sala donde se efectuaban las ceremonias póstumas y un lugar especial donde se colocaban los cuerpos embalsamados de los reyes y sus familiares.  
  
En la sala de ceremonias se alzaba un altar en el cual estaba la urna que contenia el cuerpo embalsamado de la reina. La tapa era de cristal, según la costumbre. Sin embargo, el rostro destrozado de Arwen estaba cubierto con un lienzo.  
  
Durante la mañana se habían hecho los honores a la soberana y se había comunicado la noticia al pueblo. En otras circunstancias, se habría embalsamado el cuerpo hasta que los reyes de tierras distantes llegasen a presentarle sus respetos, pero esta vez, Elessar y Elrond no lo quisieron así. Además, las personas que habían sido importantes para la reina ya se encontraban en el castillo, de manera que se procedió de acuerdo a la usanza élfica y se llevó a cabo una pequeña ceremonia, muy emotiva, en la que todos los presentes recordaron a la reina como había sido en vida: hermosa y amable.  
  
La urna que contenía el cuerpo fue paseada luego por las calles de Gondor, donde sus súbditos pudieron despedirse de la soberana, y finalmente fue conducido al lugar dónde yacería para siempre. Sus amigos más cercanos desfilaron junto a la urna, y luego de contemplar el cuerpo brevemente, salían hacia el ambiente principal de los Recintos Sagrados. Gandalf lo observaba todo, pues deseaba captar las impresiones y reacciones de los presentes, y fue el último en despedirse de la difunta.  
  
El mago estaba en la puerta, cuando Eowyn pasó junto a él, con los ojos húmedos, y fue a despedirse de Arwen. Primero pareció nerviosa y miró el cadáver ataviado con ricas ropas, desde abajo hacia arriba. No de detuvo mucho tiempo contemplando el lienzo que cubría el rostro y su mirada se desvió hacia las manos. Estuvo inmóvil unos instantes y de pronto pareció notar algo, pues su mirada era de auténtico asombro, y luego de miedo. Retrocedió y se alejó rápidamente de allí  
  
Gandalf se acercó también y lo primero que miró fueron las manos del cadáver. La muerte hacía parecer esas manos más pálidas de lo normal, y estaban cruzadas en el regazo del cadáver, con los dedos entrelazados. En verdad no había nada allí que pudiera causar espanto, tenía únicamente el anillo de enlace con Elessar y sus uñas eran largas y bien cuidadas, como correspondía a una reina.  
  
El mago miró largamente el rostro cubierto por el lienzo y murmuró:  
  
- "Arwen, te juro que descubriré al que hizo esto"  
  
3  
  
Luego del funeral, nadie tenía deseos de hablar, como pudo comprobar el mago. Ni siquiera Frodo estaba con él, había preferido la compañía de los otros hobbits y de Gimli y se excusó de continuar las investigaciones por esa tarde.  
  
Gandalf se dirigió a la cocina, donde donde Merenwen se encontraba preparando té.  
  
- "¡Oh, señor Gandalf, esto fue muy triste, aún no puedo creer que mi señora fuera aesinada de ese modo. En el pueblo no se habla de otra cosa"  
  
- "¿Y qué dicen?", preguntó curioso el mago  
  
- "Pues lo que yo misma le he dicho señor, que fueron esos elfos.el rubio y el pelirrojo"  
  
- "Merenwen, ¿sabe que la joya de su señora fue encontrada entre las cosas de Finwë?", aventuró el mago.  
  
- "Desde luego, ¿quién no lo sabe? Lo que no entiendo, señor, y usted disculpe, es por qué aún no lo han encerrado", dijo indignada la cocinera.  
  
- "Alguien pudo ponerla allí", contestó Gandalf.  
  
- "¿Alguien?", dijo ella con asombro  
  
- "Sí, alguien que deseara que se culpase a aquéllos elfos. Alguien que supiese que Finwë dijo que odiaba a la reina, que deseaba que muriese.alguien que.podría ser usted misma.", contestó el mago, mirándola fijamente. Su táctica dio resultado.  
  
- "¿QUEEEEE? ¿YO? No entiendo a qué se refiere, ¿me está acusando?", exclamó Merenwen con indignación y una chispa de temor en los ojos.  
  
- "Por supuesto que no, mi querida Merenwen. Sólo digo que pudo haber alguien que deseara culpar a ese elfo. ¿Recuerda la conversación que me contó? ¿la que oyó en el balcón de ellos?"  
  
- "Claro que sí, señor. Yo oí cada palabra de lo que le dije."  
  
- "Era en élfico. Finwë no habla la Lengua Común"  
  
- "¿N-no la habla?", tartamudeó la cocinera - "Y-yo, y-yo."  
  
- "Será mejor que me lo cuente todo", pidió el mago.  
  
- "Está bien, señor. Creo que es lo mejor. Verá, señor Gandalf, yo hablo élfico, yo fui joven alguna vez y aunque usted no lo crea, hermosa. Tan hermosa como mi reina, y tan hermosa que un elfo se fijó en mí, en una mortal. Finfarmin se llamaba, y lo dejó todo por mí. Tuvimos una hija, tendría la edad de mi reina, y él, apenas nacida la niña, me convenció de ir a vivir entre los elfos. Allí aprendí a preparar manjares exquisitos. Todo estuvo bien mientras estuve allí, pero como usted sabe, ellos no envejecen, y yo empecé a marchitarme. Un día, vi a Finfarmin coqueteando con una elfa joven y miré en el agua del rio mi reflejo, mi rostro se había marcado con algunas arrujgas y mi piel no era fina como antes. No pude soportarlo y huí esa misma noche. Él no hizo nada por encontrarme, sabía que era lo mejor. Le dejé a mi hija de dos años de nacida, la llamaba Luthién, como esa doncella. Creo que por eso no aprecio a los elfos. Pero mi reina siempre me recordó a mi hija", dijo Merenwen con los ojos enrojecidos - "Y ahora la han asesinado, ¿entiende? ¡Tienen que ser esos elfos! ¿Quién más podría hacer algo así?"  
  
- "Calma, buena mujer. Veo que ha sufrido mucho, pero no se puede culpar a todos los elfos por el error de uno. Y descuide, el culpable será castigado, he empeñado en ello mi palabra", y dicho esto, el mago salió.  
  
4  
  
Anochecía ya, cuando Finwë llamó a la puerta del estudio.  
  
- "Dime, Gandalf, ¿para qué me has hecho venir sin Haldir?", preguntóo nervioso Finwë.  
  
- "Sólo deseo preguntarte algo, amigo mío", respondió el mago, sonriéndole para darle confianza.  
  
- "Pues pregunta", contestó él, receloso.  
  
- "¿Tú sabías de la existencia de la joya de Arwen antes de que la exhibieran en el torneo?", fue la pregunta, directa y sin rodeos.  
  
Finwe enrojeció, pero luego de pensarlo un momento, respondió  
  
- "Sí, lo sabía"  
  
- "¿Cómo?"  
  
- "Lo oí. Me dirigía al estudio de Elessar a buscarlo, y oí parte de la conversación. No fue intencional, los oídos de los elfos son agudos y Gimli hablaba fuerte. Me llamó la atención el que dijeran que esa joya compraría un reino".  
  
- "¿Y que ibas a decirle a Elessar?", inquirió el mago.  
  
- "Iba a pedirle ayuda para mi reino del bosque mágico, que fue devastado en la guerra. Haldir no sabe nada de esto, yo tenía la intención de hablar con el rey para ver si podía ayudarme"  
  
- "Pero no hablaste, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "No. No lo hice.", dijo Finwë  
  
- "¿Por qué?"  
  
- "Bueno, es que pensé que quien tiene dinero para desperdiciarlo en comprar joyas, no querría prestármelo para ayudar"  
  
- "¿Y decidiste tomar la joya?", fue la siguiente pregunta directa.  
  
Los ojos de Finwë despidieron una llama de indignación, pero se contuvo. Pensó un largo rato, mientras el mago, pacientemente, esperaba la respuesta.  
  
- "Esa noche no podía dormir y me asomé al balcón. No había nadie. Temprano esa muchacha, Luthién, se encerró con uno de los guardias en la cabaña. Nadie vigilaba el jardín. Sin pensarlo, me deslicé por el balcón y salté al jardín. Caminé por allí y vi una enredadera que subía a la ventana del estudio, que estaba abierta. Subí. Encontré la joya. Con esa joya habría podido recostruir mi reino. La tuve entre mis manos, pero no me la llevé. Amo a Haldir, y eso no hubiera sido lo correcto. La devolví a su lugar", dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.  
  
- "Y la noche del asesinato, ¿ella la tenia puesta?"  
  
- "No, la hubiera visto, refulgía con el brillo de mil estrellas", respondió Finwë, - "pero ha desaparecido, ¿verdad?", preguntó.  
  
- "La encontraron en tu equipaje", explicó el mago.  
  
- "¿QUE? No, no puede ser, yo no la tomé", dijo el elfo, completamente confundido.  
  
- "¿Tienes idea de quién pudo colocarla allí?"  
  
Finwe pensó un momento, para luego sonreír irónicamente.  
  
- "Prácticamente todo el palacio. Incluso podrían haber entrado por el balcón, esa gente parece aficionada a las acrobacias nocturnas"  
  
- "¿Cómo dices?", preguntó sorprendido el mago.  
  
- "Pudieron entrar en cualquier momento por el balcón. La noche antes de la fiesta, vi como Eowyn lo hacía", declaró el elfo. Gandalf arqueó las cejas.  
  
- "¿Y los guardias de enfrente?"  
  
- "Te dije que no estaban. Fue la noche que busqué la joya. Cuando volvía, sentí ruido y me acerque silenciosamente. Allí vi a Eowyn. Ella saltó al jardín y caminó por el otro pabellón. Aproveché para subiir nuevamente a mi balcón", explicó Finwë.  
  
- "Ya veo", dijo el mago, pensativo.  
  
- "Gandalf, ¿Cuándo podremos irnos?", preguntó el joven elfo.  
  
- "Hasta que esto no se aclare, nadie se moverá de aquí", dijo firmemente el mago.  
  
TBC 


	8. Una muerte inesperada

Capítulo 08: Una nueva víctima  
  
A/N: Bueno, ya acabamos! Gracias por soportarme y el próximo capítulo será el final. Creo que ya lo he explicado todo y dado todas las pistas.  
  
Gracias a mis beta-readers Anna y Stefi  
  
1  
  
Había pasado un día más y las cosas poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad en el castillo, con la única excepción de Merenwen que no dejaba de quejarse por la desaparición de la comida, que fue achacada naturalmente a los hobbits. A pesar de que se negaron, nadie les creyó.  
  
Legolas paseaba por el jardín, cerca de la fuente. Había evitado hablar o encontrarse con Elessar desde que Gandalf lo interrogara y se sentía muy confuso. Antes de entrar a la habitación de Arwen, había visto a Elessar salir de allí, aún tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Gandalf lo había interrogado de nuevo y él se lo dijo.  
  
Ahora estaba confuso, ¿por qué Elessar trataría de ocultarlo? ¿sería él el culpable?. Un llanto lo atrajo hacia la fuente y allí encontró a Aileen con el pequeño Eldarion en brazos. La doncella trataba en vano de calmarlo.  
  
- "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Legolas amablemente.  
  
- "Pregunta por su madre, Alteza. Yo ya no sé que decirle", respondió desesperada Aileen.  
  
- "Permíteme al niño"; pidió el elfo, tomando en sus brazos a Eldarion. Lo abrazó suavemente y le dijo:  
  
- "Tu madre ha ido a un largo viaje, pequeño", Eldarion lo miró con sus grandes ojos grises. - "Ella tardará mucho en volver, pero siempre te recuerda y ha enviado a alguien que te cuidará".  
  
El elfo pensaba en Galadriel, pero el pequeño le cogió la mejilla con su manita y exclamó: - "¿Tú?"  
  
Antes de que el elfo pudiera responder, alguien más lo hizo.  
  
- "Sí, hijo. Legolas se quedará un tiempo con nosotros, ¿verdad?", dijo Elessar que se había aproximado silenciosamente, oyéndolo todo.  
  
El elfo no se atrevió a negarse delante del pequeño y sonriendo, asintió. Eldarion sonrió también y Legolas le dio un beso en la frente antes de entregárselo a Aileen, que se apresuró a llevárselo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
  
Legolas y Elessar quedaron frente a frente.  
  
- "Le dijiste a Gandalf, ¿verdad?", preguntó el mortal.  
  
- "Sí. No podía seguir callando. No en una situación así", respondió Legolas con tristeza.  
  
- "Pero yo no entré. Iba a hacerlo, pero me arrepentí en el último momento. Estuve en el estudio, luego me acerqué a la puerta del dormitorio y toqué el pomo, pero no la abrí y volví a bajar", explicó el rey.  
  
- "Lo sé. Lo vi en tus ojos ayer cuando estabas en los Recintos Sagrados. Por eso hablé", dijo Legolas.  
  
- "Antes, cuando callabas, ¿pensabas que había sido yo?", el elfo asintió, "¿por eso callaste?", Legolas volvió a asentir, "¿para protegerme? ¿por qué?"  
  
Legolas bajó la mirada.  
  
- "Dime, Legolas, ¿por qué me protegías?", exclamó Elessar tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo.  
  
Los ojos de Legolas estaban llenos de lágrimas tantos años contenidas. Lágrimas que se obligó a sí mismo a no derramar cuando se separó de Elessar. Lágrimas que habían estado guardadas por dos años y que ahora fluían libremente por sus mejillas.  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron y Legolas vio esa misma mirada de angustia que tenía Elessar el día de la separación, cuando ambos decidieron que lo mejor para ambos reinos sería que cada quien siguiese su camino.  
  
- "¿Por qué?", susurró Elessar  
  
- "Porque te sigo amando"  
  
La boca de Elessar buscó la suya, pero Legolas trató de evitarlo. Había visto a alguien aproximarse.  
  
- "Lamento la interrupción, Elessar. Algo grave ha ocurrido y Gandalf necesita verte", dijo Glorfindel con la voz fría.  
  
2  
  
En el estudio, Gandalf, Berengond y Frodo estaban discutiendo. Cuando Elessar llegó, el mago informó de inmediato.  
  
- "Elessar, envié a Beregond a la biblioteca a buscar los planos del castillo y por fin hoy pudo hallar el libro", explicó Ganfalf extendiéndole un viejo volumen de hojas amarillentas.  
  
El rey lo tomó sin comprender y lo abrió donde señalaba el marcador. Varias páginas habían sido arrancadas.  
  
- "¿Qué significa eso?", preguntó.  
  
- "Alguien las arrancó, y ha sido reciente, a juzgar por las señales. Además, este volumen era el único que no tenía polvo de todos los que se hallaban en esa estantería y eso sólo puede significar que alguien lo ha consultado recientemente, pues estaba en una de las secciones más antiguas", dijo el mago.  
  
Elessar iba a responder, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del estudio y apareció Eowyn, bastante desarreglada, como si no hubiera dormido bien.  
  
- "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó el rey, molesto.  
  
- "L-lo siento. Debo hablar con Gandalf", dijo ella, asustada.  
  
- "Ahora no es posible. Discutimos un asunto importante", replicó el rey.  
  
- "Aragorn, espera", pidió Gandalf - "Querida dama, en este momento tratamos un tema importante, pero luego te atenderé con mucho gusto", dijo bondadosamente, - "recordaste algo, ¿verdad?", continuó.  
  
- "S-sí", dijo Eowyn, pero no estaba segura si debía hablar delante del rey, - "es que no lo entiendo. Ella no puede...", y se interrumpió. - "Volveré luego", dijo y se fue rápidamente.  
  
Berengond también fue despedido. El rey se encontraba preocupado.  
  
- "Gandalf, el consejo y Elrond me piden un culpable"  
  
- "Lo sé, amigo mío", contestó tranquilamente el mago, encendiendo su pipa.  
  
- "¿Cómo van las investigaciones?", inquirió Elessar, impaciente. Gandalf lo puso al corriente de todos los hechos anteriores: la historia de Merenwen, la de Finwe y la misteriosa aparición de Eowyn en el balcón.  
  
- "¡Eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte!", exclamó el rey - "Necesito un culpable para mañana"  
  
- "Elessar, hay algo más", dijo Gandalf  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
- "Los cabellos en la mano de Arwen. Los ha examinado el alquimista", el mago lo miró fijamente. - "sin duda pertenecen a Legolas"  
  
El rey se paró de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte.  
  
- "¡Legolas! No puede ser", exclamó  
  
- "Desgraciadamente sí. Además, él confesó que entró a la habitación y vio a Arwen"  
  
- "¡Pero ya estaba muerta! ¡Él mismo te lo dijo!", Elessar estaba visiblemente alterado.  
  
- "Eso dijo él. No hay nadie que lo corrobore.", Elessar abrió la boca asombrado ¿Gandalf sospechaba de Legolas?  
  
- "Mira, Elessar, Legolas ha confesado que entró, pero en el primer interrogatorio no lo dijo, sólo lo hizo cuando fue descubierto por mis informantes. Él también dijo que la reina había descubierto la relación de ustedes y que deseaba aclarar las cosas, pero no pudo presentar la nota que ella le envió. Está también el detalle del cabello", el mago lo miraba pensativo, y agregó - "por lo menos media docena de personas los vio hoy en el jardín"  
  
El rey enrojeció. Tomó aire y preguntó finalmente  
  
- "¿Estás acusando a Legolas?"  
  
- "Yo no he acusado a nadie. Elessar, me pides un culpable y yo te acabo de demostrar que si mañana debo presentar al culpable, sería Legolas, pues todo lo acusa".  
  
- "¡NO! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!", gritó el rey. - "Tendrás un día más", dijo antes de salir con un violento portazo.  
  
3  
  
El mago se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, fumando su pipa. Frodo no pudo resistirlo más y preguntó.  
  
- "¿Qué harás ahora? Hemos interrogado a todos..."  
  
- "Esperar"  
  
- "¿Esperar? ¿Qué?"  
  
- "Esperar a que trabajen las células grises, mi querido hobbit. Ellas nos dirán quién es el culpable", respondió tranquilamente el mago.  
  
- "Pero...yo creí..." empezó Frodo visiblemente decepcionado  
  
- "Creíste que iría buscando pistas como un sabueso, ¿verdad?", rió el mago. - "No, mi querido hobbit, hemos reunido las piezas, ahora debemos armarlas, mmm..., pero... Me falta algo, Eowyn!", exclamó el mago.  
  
Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pesamiento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Faramir pálido y descompuesto.  
  
- "¡Gandalf! ¡Pronto! Es Eowyn, no puedo despertarla!"  
  
Mago y hobbit corrieron al dormitorio de la dama, tropezando en el pasillo con los gemelos que los siguieron.  
  
En el dormitorio, yacía Eowyn, profundamente dormida. Junto a su mesa de noche había una taza vacía. Cuando Gandalf la intentó despertar, fue en vano. Rápidamente envió a buscar al sanador, e informó apesadumbrado.  
  
- "Está muerta"  
  
Un gemido escapó de una garganta. No era Faramir. Todos voltearon a mirar de dónde provenía. Elladan.  
  
- "¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Es mi culpa!", sollozaba el altivo elfo.  
  
Elrohir trató en vano de sacarlo de allí. Elladan se acercó a la cama y cayó de rodillas tomando la mano de Eowyn y llenándola de besos.  
  
Faramir estaba muy pálido.  
  
Gandalf mandó desalojar la habitación, pero fue imposible sacar de allí al hijo de Elrond.  
  
4  
  
Gandalf estaba apesadumbrado, apenas hablaba. Luego del entierro de Eowyn, Gandalf, visiblemente afectado por todo, hizo un anuncio.  
  
- "Damas y caballeros, cometí un gravísimo error que ha costado la vida de nuestra querida Dama Eowyn", se oyó un sollozo ahogado: Elladan.  
  
- "Lo único que queda hacer en su memoria es castigar al culpable. He estado meditando profundamente y tengo ya al culpable, quien será castigado de acuerdo a las leyes de Gondor: la decapitación. Esta noche, a las 8 en punto, los espero en el estudio para la explicación final. Hasta entonces, los guardias vigilarán las entradas y salidas del castillo".  
  
TBC 


	9. Explicaciones

Capítulo 09: Explicaciones  
  
A/N: Ahora sí, este es el final. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Ejém! cuando Gandalf, dice "Lumus", je je, eso me lo he pirateado de Harry Potter, no sé como se dice "Luz" en élfico.  
  
1  
  
Los ánimos estaban bastante tensos luego del anuncio de Gandalf. Además, la presencia de los guardias los ponía nerviosos, como si el mago sospechara de ellos.  
  
Los hobbits y Gimli decidieron esperar la hora señalada en sus habitaciones, y lo mismo hicieron Elrond y los gemelos, seguidos por Galadriel y Celeborn. La muerte de Eowyn les había caído a todos como un balde de agua fría, sin contar con que la reacción de Elladan era del todo inesperada para su padre, quien le recriminó seriamente a Elrohir haber callado.  
  
En el salón sólo quedaron Legolas, Glorfindel, Elessar y Faramir, quien no deseaba subir a su habitación vacía. Gandalf y Frodo se habían retirado al estudio y Haldir y Finw? paseaban por el jardín.  
  
Había un silencio incómodo, que fue roto por Glorfindel.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿deseas dar un paseo por el jardín?"  
  
- "No puede ir", respondió Elessar, y agregó, ante la mirada furiosa de Legolas, - "es que Gandalf no desea que salgamos aún"  
  
- "Pero Haldir y Finwe están afuera. Creo que sí iré", respondió el elfo levantándose y se alejó con Glorfindel.  
  
Faramir los contemplaba en silencio, pero cuando se retiraron y Elessar hizo ademán de seguirlos, habló.  
  
- "Déjalos, Elessar. Él volverá a ti. Esos...esos elfos de Rivendel sólo han traído desgracias a tu casa y a la mía, por culpa de tus cuñados, Eowyn...¿cómo pudieron convencerla de traicionarme? ¿es que la carne es tan débil? Pero nunca recibiré una explicación, ahora que ella no está", y las lágrimas que el senescal de Gondor había contenido, fluyeron por sus mejillas.  
  
- "Amigo mío, ya te he dicho cuánto lo siento. Pero la culpa no es sólo de Elladan y lo sabes. Para cometer una traición se necesitan dos", respondió Elessar, poniendo el brazo sobre el hombro de Faramir tratando de reconfortarlo.  
  
Luego estuvieron sentados en silencio, hasta que volvieron los cuatro elfos que estaban en el jardín. Eran las ocho en punto y lentamente, en una penosa procesión, subieron las escaleras para dirigirse al estudio.  
  
2  
  
El estudio se hallaba en penumbras, Elessar pensó que el gusto de Gandalf por el misterio había ya superado los límites de lo normal y así lo dijo, pero el mago insistió en que tenía una buena razón para todo ello y el rey tuvo que ceder. Incluso le concedió disponer dónde se sentarían los asistentes, pues el mago había dispuesto tres filas de sillas delante del gran sofá y del armario.  
  
Los hobbits ocuparon el sofá, junto con Gimli. Los elfos de Rivendel ocuparon las primeras sillas y detrás de ellos se ubicaron Galadriel y Celeborn. A Elessar se le pidió sentarse en el escritorio, pues Gandalf estaría de pie explicándolo todo. Finalmente, Faramir, Haldir, Finw? y Legolas ocuparon la última fila.  
  
Se oyó un ligero golpe en la puerta y entró Merenwen. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Gandalf dijo.  
  
- "Señores, he pedido aquí la presencia de Merenwen, porque ella desempeña un papel importante en esta historia, como luego verán", y le indicó sentarse junto a Celeborn.  
  
El mago entonces se paseó complacido. Todos estaban en sus puestos. Empezó a hablar.  
  
- "Como les señalé hace algunas horas, he dado por fin con el asesino de nuestra querida Arwen. Y también sé cómo murió Eowyn. Pero antes de eso, deseo pedirle a Lord Celeborn que nos relate cómo conoció a Luthién", pidió el mago.  
  
Celeborn lo miró sorprendido, pero la Dama Galadriel susurró algo en su oído y él asintió.  
  
- "Está bien, Mithrandir. Aunque no veo la relación de esto con el asunto que nos convoca. Sucedió hace muchos años, la muchacha es medio elfa, su madre era una hermosa mortal que vivía cerca de Rivendel. Su padre era un elfo, Elloith, gallardo y apuesto. Siendo ella muy niña, su madre la abandonó y su padre, loco de pesar, hizo...hizo una locura. Lo encontraron colgado de un árbol y dejó una nota pidiendo que viesen por su hija. Sus compañeros, horrorizados, llevaron a la niña a Lórien y la entregaron al capitán de los guardias, Haldir, quien la trajo a nosotros...", Celeborn fue interrumpido por un angustioso gemido. Merenwen sollozaba, sin poder hablar.  
  
- "Es suficiente, Celeborn", dijo Gandalf mientras se acercaba para reconfortar a la cocinera. - "¿Debo entender, buena mujer, que Luthién es la hija que dejaste?"  
  
Merenwen afirmó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un enorme pañuelo con el que se limpió la cara.  
  
Los presentes estaban impresionados, de todas las gargantas brotaron exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad. Glorfindel fue el primero en hablar.  
  
- "Mithrandir, sin duda esta revelación es extraordinaria, pero eso no ayuda a esclarecer el crimen, a menos que ya sepas el paradero de la muchacha"  
  
- "Todo a su tiempo, Glorfindel", respondió el mago y volvió a su puesto, irguiéndose nuevamente, - "repasemos los hechos. Cuando se produjo la alarma por el asesinato de Arwen y todos corrimos hacia la habitación, hubieron dos cosas que me llamaron la atención: el desorden el la habitación y la forma en que desfiguraron a la reina"  
  
Elrond lanzó una exclamación de dolor.  
  
- "Lo siento, Elrond. Sólo trato de exponer las cosas tal como sucedieron.", explicó el mago, y continuó, "además, como todos ustedes saben, la joya que recibió Arwen como regalo de cumpleaños había desaparecido y ella sujetaba cabellos rubios pertenecientes, según los exámenes, a Legolas"  
  
Legolas exclamó indignado - "¡Yo no lo hice!"  
  
- "Calma, Legolas", pidió el mago, - "Empezaremos por la joya desaparecida. El día que Gimli la trajo y se la dio al rey, alguien oyó la conversación. Alguien que en ese momento iba a pedir dinero a Elessar para reconstruir el Bosque Mágico", todas las miradas fueron hacia Finw?, que agradeció que la habitación esté a oscuras. - "Sí, amigos míos, fue Finw? y él mismo me lo ha dicho"  
  
Los gemelos se pusieron de pie con indignación, pero Haldir también lo hizo.  
  
- "Si Finw? lo dijo, es porque no tiene nada que ocultar", exclamó desafiante. Los gemelos se volvieron a sentar, no era momento para pelear con el guardián de Lórien.  
  
- "Gracias, Haldir", continuó el mago, - "Finw? luego escuchó una charla entre Galadriel y Arwen y se enteró de lo molesta que estaba la reina por su relación con Haldir, entonces subió a contárselo y pronunció ciertas palabras desafortunadas acerca de la pequeña fortuna que había costado la joya y de que deseaba que Arwen muriese. Esto lo oyó Merenwen, en élfico y me lo refirió. Ya saben todos ustedes por qué ella sabe esta lengua", Gandalf hizo una pausa.  
  
El mago caminó luego cerca de Faramir y continuó.  
  
- "Faramir, debo pedirte disculpas, pero es necesario que les explique a todos lo que sucedió a continuación", cuando el Senescal asintió, el mago siguió hablando. - "Finw? se dirigió esa noche al estudio, y buscó la joya, pero su amor por Haldir le impidió tomarla", Haldir sujetaba la mano de Finw? mientras le explicaba en la Lengua Común las palabras del mago. El pelirrojo le sonrió.  
  
- "Cuando Finw? volvía a su habitación, se sorprendió de encontrar a Eowyn deslizarse del balcón y dirigirse hacia el otro pabellón. Creo, Elladan, que puedes decirnos a dónde iba", dijo Gandalf.  
  
El elfo de Rivendel se aclaró la garganta. Su padre le dio una mirada fulminante, pero Elrohir lo animó a hablar.  
  
- "Está bien. Ella iba a verme a mí. Si Finw? hubiera esperado un poco más, hubiera visto que Elrohir subía también a la habitación de Eowyn. Yo-yo la amaba, y es mi culpa que ella haya muerto", sollozó Elladan ocultando el rostro entre las manos.  
  
- "¡Maldito desgraciado!", gritó Faramir fuera de sí, pero fue detenido por Legolas.  
  
- "¡BASTA!", gritó Gandalf, y de su vara brotó un rayo de luz y los presentes quedaron en silencio.  
  
- "Debo explicar algo", dijo altivamente Elrohir. Gandalf asintió, - "Bien. Eowyn había dado un poderoso somnífero al senescal, y mi hermano me pidió dormir en sus habitaciones por esa noche y eso fue lo que hice: dormir"  
  
Faramir intentó protestar, pero Gandalf lo miró amenazadoramente al tiempo que lo señalaba con su bastón.  
  
- "De acuerdo, Elrohir. Con esto queda explicada la excursión nocturna", repuso el mago. "además, al día siguiente Arwen habló contigo Elladan, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "Sí", respondió Elladan más calmado. - "Ella estaba indignada de que hiciera eso bajo su techo, habló de la alianza de hombres y elfos y de la unificación de los reinos. Dijo que esa causa era más grande que cualquier otra cosa y me hizo prometer que dejaría a Eowyn. Y eso hice"  
  
- "Bien, mis queridos hobbits, creo que eso explica lo que oyeron en el balcón. Siempre supe que no podía ser Elessar y que ella no estaría tan calmada si estuviera hablando de su propio matrimonio, pero tratándose de Eowyn la cosa estaba muy clara", explicó el mago.  
  
- "¿Ella mató a Arwen?", exclamó Frodo - "No, mi querido hobbit", respondió el mago. "Eso lo puedo decir con toda seguridad. Una mujer mortal como Eowyn no habría tenido la fuerza necesaria para desfigurar el rostro de la reina. No fue Eowyn. Pero volvamos a los hechos. La joya finalmente fue encontrada en el morral de Finw?, y devuelta a su dueño. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Es la primera pregunta que me hice"  
  
- "¿Y que hay de mis cabellos?", preguntó Legolas.  
  
- "Tus cabellos los arrancó la misma reina el día del torneo, cuando quedaron enganchados con tu pulsera. ¿Sabes una cosa? Eowyn dijo que fue intencional y yo lo creo así también", explicó Gandalf, - "Además, todos deben saber que la reina conocía tu relación con Elessar, pues te lo hizo saber en una nota que destruiste", Legolas calló avergonzado.  
  
- "Para nadie es un secreto ya que el rey y Legolas estuvieron juntos, y el mismo Legolas ha confesado que la reina lo sabía, por eso lo citó a la 1:15 de la mañana para hablar al respecto. Según testimonio de Legolas, la encontró muerta. Allí perdió un pequeño colgante, que creo ha recuperado ya", continuó el mago mirando a Glorfindel.  
  
- "Así es", susurró éste, tratando de evitar la mirada de Elrond.  
  
- "De este modo, Legolas fue el primero en hallar a Arwen, lo cual confirma la historia de Finw? y lo exculpa del crimen", dijo Gandalf.  
  
Haldir sonrió y le explicó rápidamente a Finw? lo dicho por el mago. El joven elfo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apoyó el rostro en el hombro de Haldir.  
  
- "Esa misma noche, Luthién fue encontrada por Elrond y le dijo que iba a ver a Arwen. Eso fue antes de que Legolas subiera. Elrond fue el último en verla también, pues luego de eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro. El guardia que hallamos en el armario de su habitación había sido apuñalado y ella, siendo elfa, tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso y para desfigurar a la reina"  
  
- "De modo que fue ella"  
  
- "Eso ya lo sospechábamos, ¿verdad hermano?"  
  
- "Lo sabía, siempre lo supe"  
  
Pero los comentarios fueron acallados una vez más por las palabras de Gandalf  
  
- "Sí. Eso fue lo que el asesino quería que pensáramos. Pero olvidó algo. Luthién no tenía motivo alguno, su niñez desdichada no era un suficiente motivo, ya que, ¿por qué desfigurar a Arwen? No había necesidad de hacer esa atrocidad, a menos que la odiara tanto que deseara ver destruida su belleza, a menos que la presencia de la reina arruinara su felicidad"  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron a Legolas.  
  
- "Es ridículo, Mithrandir. Tú mismo dijiste que los cabellos me los arrancó en el torneo", se defendió el elfo.  
  
- "¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Si tú forzaste que tus cabellos se engancharan a su pulsera? Hablaste de una carta que no tenías, no tenemos pruebas de su existencia, sólo tu palabra", dijo duramente el mago.  
  
Toda la atención estaba concentrada en el elfo.  
  
- "Tonterías. ¿Y cómo explicas lo de Eowyn?"  
  
- "Eowyn se suicidó", explicó el mago, - "abrumada por la culpa de su traición"  
  
- "¡Oh, sí! ¿Y cómo supones robé la joya? ¿Y la puse en las cosas de Finw??, siempre un guardia custodiaba este pasillo y el jardín también"  
  
- "Es sencillo. El castillo tiene pasajes secretos. Por eso robaste los planos. Pero no te servirá de nada, pues Merenwen los conoce también y gracias a ella, los hemos bloqueado todos. La única forma de salir del castillo es por el pasadizo de tu habitación, que da al muro exterior. Ese no lo hemos bloqueado, puesto que tú estás aquí"  
  
La confusión en la habitación era total. Legolas trataba de gritar su inocencia, pero todos estaban de pie y los gemelos lo insultaban. Glorfindel trataba de contener a los gemelos y Elessar trataba de hablar con Elrond y defender a Legolas.  
  
Entonces, entre las sombras del armario, una figura embozada salió y trató de llegar a la puerta, pero antes de que lo pueda lograr, fue apresada por Glorfindel. Gandalf se apresuró a señalar la lámpara con su bastón y pronunció en voz clara:  
  
- "¡Lumus!"  
  
LA habitación se llenó de una clara luz que emanaba del bastón, y todos pudieron ver a la figura que se debatía entre los brazos de Glorfindel. Gandalf caminó resuelto y dijo.  
  
- "Señores: el culpable", y retiró la capucha que cubría el rostro del cautivo.  
  
Todos ahogaron una exclamación. Debatiéndose entre los brazos del fuerte elfo y con una expresión de genuino odio en el rostro estaba ¿Luthién? ¡No! ¡Era Arwen!  
  
Enseguida entró Berengond seguido por los guardias y la esposaron, a pesar de los improperios que les dirigió. Elrond estaba lívido, al igual que los gemelos y Elessar.  
  
- "¡Arwen! ¿Qué significa esto?", bramó  
  
- "Que Mithrandir te lo explique. Él parece saberlo todo", repuso ella rehusando mirarlo.  
  
- "Lo siento, Legolas", se excusó Gandalf, - "era la única forma de hacerla salir, distrayendo la atención hacia ti".  
  
- "Está bien", respondió el elfo, visiblemente aliviado.  
  
- "¿QUÉ ES ESTO, ARWEN? ¿ASESINASTE A LA MUCHACHA? ¿POR QUÉ?", exigió Elessar, pero fue contenido por un brazo firme: Legolas.  
  
Ella no lo miró.  
  
- "Vamos, Mithrandir, explícales", animó al mago.  
  
Gandalf la miró con lástima y comenzó la explicación.  
  
- "Fue el saber que había sido engañada por Elessar todo este tiempo, y el extraordinario parecido que Luthién tenía con ella. Por eso la desfiguración. Cuando vimos a Luthién pasar por la escalera esa noche, de regreso a su habitación, era Arwen, que acababa de darle muerte a la doncella y se dirigía a asesinar al amante de ésta, el guardia que hallamos en el armario. Ella planeó todo para que culparan a Legolas y lo decapitaran, pero no contó con que Eowyn notara que el cadáver no tenía la uña rota, y Arwen se había roto una uña cuando se probaba vestidos con Eowyn. No le quedó más remedio que envenenarla para impedir que hablase. Era fácil para ella andar por el castillo, pues Merenwen le había contado lo de los pasajes y ella misma buscó luego el libro y los mapas"  
  
- "Fue sencillo", dijo Arwen, - "y habría tenido éxito si no hubiera sido por Mithrandir, maldigo el día en que te invité a esta fiesta. Son tan patéticos como investigadores, ¡Ahhh, pero me recordarán siempre! Ese será su castigo"  
  
Gandalf trató de hablar, pero no pudo continuar, pues, contra todas sus predicciones, Arwen mordió con fuerza algo que tenía entre los labios y se desplomó instantáneamente.  
  
Elladan corrió a sujetarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Arwen se desplomaba sin vida, con la mirada de odio aún en su rostro, dirigida a Legolas.  
  
Epílogo  
  
- "¿Haldir, en serio me acompañarás?", preguntó Finwe mientras daba la revisión final al equipaje.  
  
- "Jamás te dejaría", respondió éste rodeándolo con sus brazos.  
  
- "Fue muy generoso de parte de Elessar obsequiarme la joya. Espero que él y Legolas sean felices, como nosotros", sonrió el elfo.  
  
- "Lo serán. No olvides que los visitaremos luego de volver de tu bosque..."  
  
- "Melda...", dijo Finwe pensativo  
  
- "Dime"  
  
- "¿Crees que Glorfindel conseguirá olvidar a Legolas?", preguntó Finwë mirando a su amado con sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
- "No lo sé, pero en las Tierras Imperecederas no hay lugar para el sufrimiento. Me alegra que Elrond y sus hijos decidieran partir, y que nuestra señora lo haga pronto también me reconforta. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para ellos", replicó Haldir.  
  
- "¿Y Merenwen? ¿Será feliz con nuestros señores?"  
  
- "Lo será, melda, la hermosa Lórien cura todas las heridas", respondió el guardián de los Galadhrim. - "Vamos, se hace tarde. Un largo camino nos espera"  
  
FIN 


End file.
